I will be here for you
by Nowlive
Summary: [SLASH AL] [MPREG] After saving Aragorn from Sauron’s power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend’s child. Aragorn doesn’t remember his friend’s help and thus, doesn’t know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone’s happy… or are they?
1. chapter 1

**_I will be here_**

By Acuamaine 

Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas Aragorn/Arwen (implied).Chapter: 1/?Archive: if you want it come and take it… (;; err… yes if you want it you can have it but please tell me first) 

Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!! 

Summary: What is love? Why love someone when it can hurt so much? Legolas is trying to understand just that. To discern between love and friendship… or even better, he is trying to explain to himself why love is so difficult when your heart chooses your best friend. 

Warning: MPREG, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen will be seen! (in a strange way…) 

A/n: This is my first LORT translated fic, I beg you. Tell me what you think, I need to know if I have to continue it or stop it. Please, also be kind… tell me where I done wrong and why! 

* * *

I'll be right here 

by Acuamaine 

* * *

Love? What's love? Love is a lie, it's absolutely nothing!

Love is a feeling that serves only to feel better the pain, yeah! That's right, love is a feeling!

Then it's a bad thing! Yeah, love is absolutely a bad thing! Your heart must be blind to choose to fall for someone… or are you the blind one who can't stop it for falling?

Love doesn't exist! Yeah, it must be a product of human (or elven in my case) loneliness. Then… why aren't we are content with our friendships?

Friendship! That's not a form of love? Don't you form a bond with another being out of love? Aren't your friends someone you love with all of your heart?

Then… if love is a lie and doesn't …Then friendship must also be the same!

Friend. What a strange word. What is a friend? Someone who uses you not someone who loves you… but then… I love my friends. I will die for them.

I love my friends… then friendship does exist, and if friendship exists then love must, too.

Oh! I've got to stop thinking! My head hurts…

I love my friends, FRIENDS plural!! Then, I believe in friendship… and then… what I've done with my friend here… it's because of friendship… not out of love!

I shook my head and look at him. He is sleeping, and probably doesn't remember yet what we have done. That's right. I know he will not remember… that's why my heart bleeds so much.

I went after him, Aragorn, my friend, brother, captain… he was looking into the palantir, he was challenging Sauron with his only presence, but he was losing. The Dark Lord was taking a hold on him, and dragging him into his darkness, corrupting his mind.

I had to do something. I had to save him, because he was (and still is) my friend, my brother, my lover… NO! Lover no! He is not and was not my lover! Damn, he is my friend! It's impossible for my heart to have chosen him like lover…

But… I know better, maybe love is not a lie. _M_aybe _I am_!

I love him, that's the truth… I have always loved him!

Though I know he doesn't feel the same way. He loves his betrothed, Arwen Evenstar, the daughter of Elrond, the fairest of our race, and a sister dear to my heart.

I found him on the floor, and I knew he'd needed my help. So I ran to him, and saved him. I laid with him, sharing my body heat and my Inner Light by bonding my heart to his.

When an Elf bonds for eternity, hecreates _a_ unique connection with the other being. It doesn't require the other's bonding with them, because it's made out of love. Their minds, souls, and bodies connect and their existence becomes independent. However, if they bond to each other, completing them... together they will go on forever and cherish life during eternity.

From that day on I would be sharing my life with Estel, or Aragorn… or whatever he_ is_ being called now… and he will live forever because of my immortality. Obviously he doesn't know it. He cannot find out. For he will surely discover my secret!

Then… why am I still sitting on this bed looking at him while he sleeps? Why have I've not gone back to my chamber to clean myself and to wash away his scent from my body? I sigh and shook my head, I know the answer and I feared it.

I love him, I'm bound to him and I will live as his shadow for the rest of my life. Though he will not, he will live and bond to his desires… to his queen. And thanks to me, he will be capable to sail to the Undying Land, and live forever with her.

"…may your days, my love, be full of love. I don't know what strength my body possess or better my heart, but if I can…I will be here for you. …"

He moans in his sleep and calls a name softly. Surely that name belongs to the fairest of the fair, his lady. I must go away… I stand on wobbly legs and with a force I didn't know I possessed. I ran to my quarters.

Luckily no one saw me. My secret is safe. _Oh Elbereth, please if you can, give me the strength to protect my love. _And with this thought I let myself fall to sleep. Tomorrow we have to fight, and I need to keep myself together. My eyes feel heavy and I let them close drifting in a mortal-like sleep.

_Though Legolas doesn't know a lot of things, he soon will find out that love and life aren't as cruel as he thinks… _

* * *

TBC…

**_Thanks to Lyndi and Eruanne for their help, and because they've beta'd this chapter. Thank you so much!_**


	2. chapter 2

**_I will be here... for you_**

By Acuamaine 

Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen (for now) Aragorn/Legolas (implied for now). 

Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!! 

Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**_'s_** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone **is** happy… or are they? 

Chapter Summary: During the first night of Aragorn and Arwen's marriage, they discover one of Legolas' numerous secrets. But is Legolas willing to tell them all the truth or will he keep it to himself embracing his destiny alone**** Will Legolas lie or will he accept his friend's help? 

Warning: **MPREG**, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen would be seen! (in a strange way…)

* * *

**The Discovery **

**Chapet**** 2**

The night outside of the palace was silent one, not a sound can be heard save the one from the feast going on inside the great hall. Under the shelter of the White tree I look up at the stars. Everything is so beautiful now since we defeated the Dark Lord. 

Inside they are celebrating the new marriage between Aragorn and his heart's desire Arwen, the Evenstar of my people. They completed their bond this evening, under a beautiful sun, and the blessing of the Valar. 

I sank to the ground leaning back against the hard trunk of the magnificent plant. Sighing deeply, I tried to forget the dull ache in my chest. All the people here in Gondor are happy but me. All people are celebrating except for me. What do I have to celebrate for? Nothing, save the end of all my hope, the end of my secret desires, and the end of my life the way I knew it. 

The White Tree whispers to me, trying to ease my troubled soul, but it will not be successful, for nothing can help me now. I knew it. I sighed again, gently caressing my stomach, smiling at myself. I have to reconsider? Maybe there's something that can restore my damaged soul. 

A chorus of laughter caught my attention and I looked up towards the windows. No one seems to have taken notice of my absence. No one save him, I know it. He has seen me slip away from the feast. I caught his eyes then, and saw what have made me move more quickly towards the exit. There was regret, sadness, and even anger, but mostly there was joy. I know I'm being unfair to say that, but in my mind and mostly in my heart, I know he is****happy because of my sadness. 

Strider was my best friend before the war. During the quest Aragorn was my comrade in arms, my captain, and he will always be my brother. However, since the time I let my eyes fall on him, even as little Estel, he is the one I loved with all my heart. 

I closed my eyes and stretched my arms, caressing the tree behind me, silently thanking him for his support. Life will not be easy for me in the near future. I smiled as I concentrated on myself and listened closely to my own body. 

There it was, a soft and steady heartbeat, which was beating rhythmically with mine. I can feel my child inside of me; my child, my hope, my strength, my love. 

How quickly things change. How quickly happiness can become sadness, and a heart full of love can become lonely and cold. I myself found it to be strange, even for me. As an elf it is a strange concept, this quickness. We elves are immortal, for us life is an eternal season where we find happiness, friends, and love. 

We were not supposed to feel tiredness, sadness, and the loss of our loved ones, but here I am, mourning someone who still lives, who is happy and has a new life ahead of him. 

Even if I was friends with Strider, a comrade with Aragorn, and a brother to Estel… I will never be something to Elessar, King of Gondor and Anor. 

Again I sighed, and again, the White Tree whispered to me words of comfort. The stars are bright tonight and I found myself in serious need of sleep. The child inside of me is demanding more strength than I was prepared for, and I found out this morning that I don't have much strength anymore. 

While I was preparing myself for the celebration, I had collapsed in front of the mirror, and a servant found me barely conscious. Thanks to him, I was capable to assist at the ending of the ritual, and people didn't seem to taken notice of my absence. 

I stood and made my way through the silent hall of the palace. There was no one inside. They were all at the banquet, and I'm thankful of this. I made my way quietly, feeling suddenly more tired beyond my knowledge. Since no one is around I leaned against the wall for support, and don't bother to try and keep my composure. 

I was so sure no one else was around, that I failed to hear another presence around the corner I was about to take. I fell after colliding with a strong chest. Ow… that hurt! I rubbed my backend while come back on my feet and look up murmuring , 

"I'm sorry… I wasn't looking ahead!" 

"That for sure, Legolas!" I look up, startled to find myself in front of the new royal couple of Gondor. 

Both Aragorn and Arwen are looking at me with mirth in their eyes. "Are you all right, mellon nin?" He asks, giving me a hand to steady myself. 

Cursing myself, and my tiredness, I leaned against him and lowered my gaze. 

"I'm fine… only tired, that's all!" 

"But... how can you be so tired when you overslept this morning?" This time it was Arwen who'd spoken. I look up as she gazes into my eyes, damn! Now I cannot lie, I can never lie to her when she looks at me. 

"You were late at the ceremony, and you didn't stay long for the celebration…" Her tone is as soft as always, but I could hear distinctly a note of disappointment. "Surely you are not angry with us?" 

Angry? With them? Why would I be angry with them? They are in love, they are now married and even if my heart desires, it is now an impossible dream. I had to be happy for them. I shook my head and smiled at her. I can't let them down, I'm hurting right, but I can't let it fall upon their happiness. 

"No, I'm not angry at you, I'm happy, really! It's… I don't know what is it, but I feel really tired these days… maybe it's the result of the quest, I'm falling under the pressure and my body need to rest." I hope they accept that and don't ask more. 

"That is mellon nin!" Aragorn looks closely at me, frowning, "Have you been injured and didn't tell us?" 

Oh, how much I want to say yes. That he was the one who hurt me beyond possibility, but I cannot say that. He doesn't remember it, he doesn't feel the same for me anymore, and maybe he never felt it. We made love, that's true, we conceived together a son, the same child who is growing inside of me. However, it was only because he needed it, because the shadow had captured his mind and only my inner light could drag him back to us. 

No one knew this, not even Gimli our dwarf friend, who has become my confidant. I don't know how I sensed danger, and surely I don't know how I knew how to help, but I did it. 

I let him take my body, savage me, and then love me, drinking in my soul and purge Sauron's venom from his mind. The next morning he didn't remember even my presence near him. 

"Legolas!" 

Sweet Eru, I was so lost in my thought that I didn't hear them talk to me. I smile quickly. I have to ease their concern. "Sorry… I was lost in my mind… were you saying?" 

Aragorn was about to respond but Arwen preceded him. "Don't worry about it, dear friend!" She says taking my hand in hers**** "Please, tell us the truth, it's the sea longing, right?" 

Sealonging? Nay… my sweet princess, it's not! But maybe I can let them believe it, and leave me alone without concern. I open my mouth to answer when she gasps, and only now I realize my mistake. Taking hold of my hand, she has seen inside of me. She has felt the life inside of me 

"Legolas, my brother, why have you not told us?" 

"Arwen, I…" 

"Tells us what?" Aragorn is watching us strangely; concern is in his eyes, but also jealousy and anger. "What did you keep from us, Legolas?" 

"He is with child, Estel!" beamed Arwen, hugging me all of a sudden. "Oh, Legolas! I'm so happy for you!!" 

"With… child?" he repeats slowly looking from me to her, trying to understand what she just said. "How… when… Who…?" Oh dear… I don't really know what to say. 

I'm trying to free myself from their arms, but it seems impossible since their hold is very strong. Arwen is holding me with a hug, but Aragorn is supporting me from behind with an arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist. 

What can I say to them? A male pregnancy is a gift of the Valar**** they gave it to those who have loved or are loved deeply, and especially those who are bonded to each other. I am surely not bonded and I have not a companion. What can I say to them to justify it without arousing suspicion? 

"You never tell us you were bound!" She says happily, releasing me from her hug only to take again my hand and make me move with her down the long hall, Aragorn, still keeping a ****hold on me, followed suit. I drop my gaze. I don't know what to say. and so I let my heart speak for me. 

"I didn't tell you because I'm not…" 

"How can't it be?" asks Aragorn, talking for the first time. "I thought it was necessary to be bound…" 

"It's not necessary," I explained, "If two people love each other so much, that their love is a pleasure for the Valar, the gift of pregnancy is given to them, even without a bonding ritual." 

"Then… where is your lover? Why don't you introduce us?" again, Aragorn's tone leaves me perplexed; why does he seem so angered because of this? 

"Because I can't…" How can I introduce you with yourself? I shook my head sadly. My gesture must have fooled Arwen, because she looks at me sadly and caresses my cheek. 

"Oh, Legolas… did you lose him?" 

It isn't a question, and surely I didn't want to answer, and even if I did what can I say? Yes, I lost him, for he is now married with you! No, I cannot do that! 

My sad expression must have served again for her knowledge and her composure must have served to Aragorn's, because again I am trapped in their embrace. 

"Please my friend… Don't worry about me! I will be fine!" I try to reassure them, but it doesn't seem like they are listening to me anymore, for they keep embracing me and talking to themselves. I'm so tired that I don't even know what they are saying, and sincerely, I don't want to know. 

They stop their embrace and resume walking, dragging me with them "What will you do with the child, Legolas?" 

_What a question!_ I thought, glancing up at Aragorn, letting my eyebrows shoot up "I will keep him! Why do you ask?" 

"We want to help you, Legolas…" Answers his wife on the other side of me, and so I turn to look at her. "We want you to stay here, until he or she is born, and then… We want to help you raise your child!" 

All right, if my mind was spinning before now, I'm sure it is going to fall off my head now. I look back and forth between them. How can I stay here with them? How can I let them help me if they are the ones who are causing me pain? Surely, they mean well. They are trying to make me feel loved, but they are trapping me to a slow death. I shook my head; I need to find a way out. 

"It will not be necessary! You have not to worry about me…" I begin politely, but I can see in their eyes, they are not accepting a **_No_** as an answer, and so I hung my head and accept defeat… at least for tonight. "Very well, as you say…" 

"Good! I was ready to knock some sense into you, but since you are willing, then that's better!" Aragorn laughs, and I can't help but smile at his caring. 

"Then, so be it, you are going to move from your quarters to those near ours…" exclaims Arwen, clapping her hands happily. "Then we will talk to Ada about your state, and he can tells us what to expect, and what to do during your pregnancy." 

I groan inwardly. Just wonderful if they tell Elrond what a mess I put myself in. He would surely strangle me. He is like a second father to me; well… he _is_ a father to me. Since my home was always full of darkness, my father was barely present when I needed him, and I grew up alone. Later, during a particularly difficult moment, Elrond welcomed me into his home, and loved me like one of his own. 

"It isn't necessary to worry Lord Elrond for a natural thing like that?" I can't help but ask. It's not like I don't want to tell him, it's that I don't like the lecture I surely would receive and the poke and prodding he will do. 

"Don't start, gwador" Aragorn warned lightly stopping when we were in front of my room. "I will take care of you personally, so don't try to hide how you feel. Because you know, I will find out in no time!" 

Damn him and his healing training, damn the saying: "_The hands of a king are the hands of a healer!_" Damn even Elrond for teaching him what he now knows, and damn my heart because I cannot lie to him, because of my love for him. I hung my head, again accepting defeat for the second time in a day and allowing myself to be pushed inside my room.

"Now, you better go to sleep. We will talk together again in the morning. And make plans for the future." says Arwen, and for the first time I feel the strange need to strangle her. She kisses my cheek sweetly, and marches away leaving Aragorn and me alone.

"She is right… you are weary and in need of sleep!" his voice makes me jump. For a moment I'd forgotten he was still there, then his hands are back on me pushing me towards the bed.

"You know Legolas… I'm angry at you!" Why? I looked at him and don't need to speak because he understands. "First I was angry because you weren't present at my wedding. Then I was concerned because you weren't even at the party. Now I'm angry because you keep your suffering to yourself, and you are not confiding in me!"

I shook my head resolutely and caught his wrist when he was moving away from the bed, where he made me lie. "I didn't want to bother you!"

"Legolas… I have always run to you for my problems! I drew strength from you during the quest, leaned on you for support whenever I needed it. How can you think your problems would have bothered me?"

"I… I don't know… I'm sorry!" I murmured softly, sighing deeply in the softness of the pillows under me.

"Promise me. Promise me you'd come to me next time, or when you lose too much for yourself! I will always be here for you!" I smile. His sweetness **_is_** something I've never fully understood. However, it **_is_** nice to receive it. I nod sleepily, and he smiles at me. "Now go to sleep, you need it!" He says and leans down to kiss my forehead. "I will come tomorrow and we can talk more…"

"Yes… don't worry about me, all right? Now, go to your lady… we don't want you to miss your first night together, do we?" I smiled but it doesn't reach my eyes.

I hope he took it on my tiredness, and not to something other. He smiles back, but it **_is_** not a happy smile. Something obscures it, something I don't know what to call. "Yeah… we don't want that…"

With that, he walks away, not looking back at me. So I'm alone now, in a giant bed in the palace of the King of Gondor. I'm sadder than before, because my own words have hurt me deeper than the marriage itself. They belong to each other now… body, heart, and soul.

Blinking, I fight back the tears and slowly sat up, looking out the windows. He says he will always be here for me, but that is not true. I will be here for him, always, but he will not. He can not. And so, I weep silently, with the only soothing whispers from the trees below my windows and the stars outside in the sky.

Caressing my still flat stomach, I fall asleep, thinking of how I will survive the time to come…

TBC

* * *

**_Thanks again to Lyndi and Eruanne for their help, without them…I'm sure I will not have post it! Thank you ladies… you're the best! _**

**_Please leave a Review... I need them to know if I must continue it or not... _**

_**ak-stinger: **Thank you for your review. I can't say yet if you are right or not... it can spoil the surprise... and we want that..right? _

_**smoothNcreamy: **Well... you ask for quickness...here you are... I hope you still enjoy the chapter..._

_**ScreaminInsanity: **I hope this chapter will satisfy your hope about Legolas... who can say if he will be able to go on? _

_eh eh... I will update soon... at least...I hope so... _


	3. chapter 3

** I will be here ... for you**

By Acuamaine

Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen (for now) Aragorn/Legolas (soon and implied for now)

Archive: You can take it, but please tell me first.

Rating: R (for now)

Feedback: Please... I need to know if you like it or not!

Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**_'s_** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone **is** happy... or are they?

Disclaimers: The personages belong to their own creator... I don't own them...I only use them a little...

Warning: MPREG, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen would be seen! (in a strange way...)

* * *

**I will be here... for you**

**Sad determination**

When I woke up I was afraid, yes I was really afraid of what would happened today. I was afraid to wake up fully and face Aragorn, or Arwen... or even worse Elrond himself!

I didn't have to worry because no one came for me.

After awhile, I decided to go out and try my good luck. I slip off my night clothes and put on a warmer tunic and went out.

My first thought was to search for the royal couple, but then why must I search for them?

So, instead, I went after Gimli, I haven't seen my friend since yesterday and I sincerely missed him, after all... he was my only friend still around.

Don't take me wrong, it's not like I don't want Aragorn and Arwen as friends anymore. However, how can I talk to them like before for every time I see them together? When I feel like a knife is stabbing me in the heart.

No... Gimli is and was my only friend left, or so I thought. But then, two identical beings came up behind me and wrapped me up in a bear hug. It was The Twins, son of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. My sworn brothers since I turn 200 years old. A very long time ago I must say!

"Legolas! Here you are!" says Elladan hugging me from behind.

"We were starting to worry. You haven't show up for breakfast!"finished Elrohir while blocking me from ahead.

"Elladan! Elrohir! How good to see you! – I simply answered back, hugging them and smiling with what I hope was a "true happy smile". - When did you arrive? I didn't see you at the wedding... I thought you two were out in patrol partys hunting away the remaining orcs!"

"Well... if you had paid more attention you probably would have seen us..." stated Elladan shaking his head and looking at me with a sad unhappy look, one I clearly seen many time in their father's face. The one Lord Elrond used with me when I done something..."bad"... like trying to hide some injuries or something like that.

Mind me... little things, but it seems that the paternal instinct of the Rivendell's Lord is something incredible. I mean, once I hide a little bump on my head, yes it was bleeding, but it didn't very much, so I personally decided not to say anything. When Elrond found out, he had lectured me for nearly four hours straight!

"We were next too our father!" Elrohir said, startling me, since I was obviously lost in my own thoughts. "We cannot be not present at Arwen and Estel's marriage... what kind of brothers do you think we are?"

Yes, it was stupid for me not to think they were there... or better yet think them capable to missing their sibling's marriage.

The marriage...oh, how it hurt to think about it! It's like my heart it's being ripped apart, stolen from my chest and being squeeze in a deadly grasp.

Damn me again! The twins must have sensed something was amiss with me, because they were regarding me closely concern looks on their faces.

I cannot let them find out what was wrong, not just yet!

I just shook my head, looking at them and praying that they would find me ok to their satiation. That they didn't find out my secret. I didn't know if they understood me, but I didn't care at the moment and so I fled.

I ran away, out of the palace and out in the fresh air.

Only when I was clear of the palace did I look around trying to figure if they've followed me or not. I sighed in relief when I saw they have not. I was always been the better runner of the three of us.

Since they are not after me so I began to walk again and almost fell over someone who non-other than Gimli.

"Ehi! Look where you put those long legs of yours! – He grumbled pushing me away a little. – Where were you going lad? Are you trying to show everyone how crazy you are?"

I had to smile. Yes, Gimli is truly my friend! Someone who can make me smile even if I don't want to, and he doesn't realize it even. He with me when I need help the most, he looks after me when I'm not capable of doing it myself...

That's what we need a friend for. To love us, without a thought, not because we are good, or bad, because we are handsome or clever... a friend loves us because we are what we are.

I smiled at him and then nodded "No Gimli, for if I showed them my craziness, people would surely accuse you of being a bad influence on me!"

He laughs good naturally and then began to walk at my side. "I was looking for you lad... care to join me for a tour?"

I smiled again. A tour of the city it's a splendid idea, Aragorn and Arwen must stay beneath the palace and surely they can't come and look for me in the lowest level of Minas Thirith. Like I said before, Gimli is a wonderful friend!

"Sure Master Dwarf... lead the way..." and so left, heading down to the city and to my freedom for the day.

We walked from the walls to the gardens, talking freely to the reparations we have done, to the changes we were thinking about doing. We admired the beauty of the ancient yet incredible city. Marvelling its years, and thinking of what it must have seen during all those ages.

The trees, though not much in number, but there is still some, that not nearly as old as me, but the air of nobility and wisdom of men have modeled them as to make them powerful and full of grace.

It was getting late when we decide to head back to the palace, to the last level of the city. Even if I have to be sincere, I was not happy to go back there. For I knew surely, a lecture waited for me once, I set foot into the palace.

I groaned when my head started to pound. Walking all day without eating anything and with an unborn child growing wasn't the best thing to do. The thought of a meal made my stomach do every sort of flip-flop possible.

If I go back like this, exhausted and very much near collapsing I will never hear the end of it. So instead of continuing I caught hold of Gimli's arm and stopped him, just outside of a inn.

"Gimli... dear friend. Didn't you asks me once to compete with you in a... what was it? – I have to think of something, Gimli had me do every sort of competition only for show all who the better one between us was... When I remember I smiled too myself. – A drinking game!"

"A drinking game?" He asks disbelieve evident in his voice. "Lad... are you sure? If I'm not mistaking... you hate ale!"

Damn him! Just say ok, since I will pay why can't you just accept it?? I grumble unhappy and push him inside. "Stop complain Master Dwarf! – Smiling – or are you perhaps afraid of losing against me?"

That's will do just fine... I know my friend and he had an enormous pride... even bigger than mine.

"Me... afraid of a little prissy tree lover?? NEVER!" So it began. We asked for a table and for a lot of drinks, and since he was right and I absolutely hate ale... we just decide that the last one standing after consuming our all drinks will win.

I ordered wine, while he asks for ale. And then we began. Drink after drink we keep talking to each other, enjoying our time together. Neither of us was having problem with drunkenness.

But then something happened. Apparently someone who found it funny seeing an elf and a dwarf challenging each other in a drinking contest. Started talking to the people and soon word had spread from the lowest level to, for my biggest displeasure, the white tower. Therefore, after two hour of our friendly challenge a very angry King of men joined us.

"What in the name of Valar do you think are you doing Legolas??" his voice boomed even before he came near us.

I cringed and looked at him innocently "Uhm... Hi Estel! What are you doing here?"

Dang! Bad answer... I could see his eyes becoming two shades darker and clearly can hear his teeth squeak under pressure. I stood up quickly trying to calm him down before he make the inn blow down.

Like I've said many times before, DAMN ME! I stood up to quickly causing the room to start spinning and everything become dark.

When I woke up again, night had fallen and I was again in my bed. And again I was alone. Or so, I thought.

"How in the name of Eru can you always put yourself in those predicaments Young Leaf, pray tell me!"

It was Elrond, and I knew the lecture I feared all day was about to start. I sighed and push myself into a sitting position. "My Lord..."

"Don't "my lord" me Legolas!" He said and went to sit on the edge of the bed. "Now. Care to tell me what really happened?"

I sigh again. How could I tell him what really happened? Surely I can not smile and simply said: "Well you see, your foster son was somehow entrapped by Sauron's dark force and I gave him part of my soul to bring him back to the light!" I look down and push my mind in search of something to say. Nothing came!

"Lord Elrond...I..."

He smiles at me and put a finger on my lips silencing me. "I will keep it secret." Then I knew. He knows! I don't know how he is knows it. I don't know how he could not hate me, but he knows, and he is still smiling at me... still loving me as the Adar I never had. He knows this is Aragorn's son. He knows what took place in the tower. He knows of my love for his daughter's husband and foster son. He knows and yet still love me!

Tears melted my eyes and I fought hard not to let them slip. Once again, Elrond seems to know better and pushes me forward into his embrace. Then it happened, I let my walls fall down and cry.

"Ssh.. pen neth! Let it out. Don't stop yourself... let it out!"

His words are like fresh water to my burning spirit. I cried more. I cried for my weakness, I cried for the loss of my two friends for I cannot stay much longer near Aragorn or Arwen. And I cried for the love I surely would not see returned. I cried for my lost soul, for the grief and for the fatigue which was plaguing me.

I don't know how much or long I cried. I only know that Elrond's arms were around me: giving me strength, giving me love, and support.

An Adar. I can truly say he was an Adar to me, and always will be.

"Thank you..." I mumbled and he tightens his hold a little, and then he lets me go looking at me with caring and concerned eyes.

"There's nothing to thank me for." He smiles and pushes some of my hairs behind my ears "Now. I want you to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"Do what?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Promise me to tell me whenever you feel ill, whenever you are hurt, and whenever something hurt maybe to mush for you to bear it alone!"

How can I refuse after what I've just come to understand myself? How can I refuse something to the only person I love as an Ada? And who love me as his own child?

I nodded but before I can utter a single word the door opened and the royal couple made their entrance. Both looked at me sternly while approaching the bed.

"So you are finally awake Legolas!" Said Aragorn with his "Now you listen to me or I will make you listen" voice and shortly continue. "What were you thinking, drinking so much, in your condition?"

I shut my eyes trying to block away his angry and disappointed look. I don't want to deal with this right now. I only want to stay in Elrond's arms, to feel protected once in my life. Why can't he wait a little longer?

So deep was I in my thoughts that I don't hear Aragorn and Elrond leaving the room, but discovered it after the door was shut behind them. So I was left alone again...

Never was I more wrong.

"Legolas... dear brother..." she was still here. Seated on the edge of the bed. Looking at me with those brighten eyes and her shameless sweet smile. "Now that we are alone... I've to ask you something."

The tone of her voice clearly tells me it's indeed something very serious. Maybe she wants to reprieve me for my drinking mistake. Then I opened my eyes looking intently at her, giving her my full attention.

"Legolas. You know I love you very much! I love you exactly like I love Elladan and Elrohir. You know I've looked at you like a brother for as long as I can remember!"

I nodded. I don't know why but this conversation made shivers run down my back. Then I motioned her to keep talking.

"Legolas, If I was in a difficult situation, would you help me in any way possible as my brothers would do?"

What a thought! Yes, for she is always been a sister dear to my heart. I would have and will still give my life for hers.

"Why do you ask dear Arwen? For you surely know I will do everything in my power to help you and make you happy again!"

Yeah! I've given up the love of my life! I give up part of my life protecting the one I love and then I let you marry him... I gave you my heart to live with!

She smiles and takes hold of my hand. "Legolas, there's a favor I must ask you. It's a very big one... only you can help me with this!"

"Arwen, you are worrying me!"

"Legolas, I cannot have any child!" I stare at her disbelieve clear in my eyes, I blink once then twice not really realizing what she was asking me. Well she really haven't asks me yet, but I had somewhat of idea about what she was about to ask. "Legolas... let me raise your child as my own, please!"

My eyes must have become two larger than the normal, I cringed back shifting on the bed putting as much distance between us.

She cannot ask that to me. I surely have heard wrong. I shock my head forcefully. I won't her anymore. I cannot hear her anymore. She was asking me to give up life, not only my loved one, but also my son, the only light in my life... she can not ask me this!

I got out of the bed and went for my clothes. I don't care if she saw me change while I put on my leggings and tunic. I don't care if she is trying to stop me, pleading with me to wait. My heart couldn't take any of her words anymore.

I had to go. That explained why she was concern for me. Why Aragorn was concerned for me. Maybe even Elrond. They didn't want me. They cared only for the child inside of me. They wanted it, the will take it away from me. They...

I don't know what my mind was thinking anymore. I only wanted to run away, to flee this city, from my pain, and go back... Go back where?

I don't have a home. Maybe Mirkwood, how would my father react?

With this thoughts I fled from the room, not really caring where I was going or who I was passing. Not until I ran into a strong embrace and a deep yet caring voice stop me.

"No one wants it. It's yours and no one wants to take it away from you...I will make sure of it, Little Leaf!"

So deep was my tiredness that was all I needed to know to make me relax and slip onto the edge of unconsciousness. I look up at Glorfindel thanking him, not really caring at the moment how he knew what I was thinking and what my fears were.

"Everything would be fine young prince. Just sleep and gain back your strength!"

And that was the last I hear for the day for I slip again to dreamland... hoping against hope nothing else would happen while I was out cold. With a resolute thought in mind. If I will have to fight everything and everyone, for keeping my child, so be it. I would prefer to live a life alone, than lose another person I loved to someone else.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Uwish**: blush Oh my...thank you so much! and for the name Aragorn says... let's just say: wait and see evil grin

**bradleigh**: I can say you have seen it correctly, about the bad vbe about Arwen...let's where she goes. And I must thank you for your rewievs, I will update as soon as I can, promise. Thanks!!

**Soar**: Thank you so much, here you have another chapter I hope you like it as well...

**ak-stinger**: tadaaaaan! You were right: Arwen have made her move... uhm...maybe it's better say "her first move". But..let's see where does all end. grinning evilly

**Andzia**: blushing madly well.. thank you so much! I hope you like this one as well.

**Spanishgoddess86**: How can I not thank you??? Without you this story would not be here, for I surely would have not posted! (by the way yes it's italian)

**Losing Grip**: Thank you. Here another chapter, hope you like it!

**Laurenke1**: Thank you, I will do my best to keep translating and posting it. And yes this is an Aragorn/Legolas slash story, but I will not say they will be together at the end, it will ruin the suspance... will not? -

**smoothNcreamy**: ehehe...thank you, and for your poor legolas... this is only the beginning!! bwahahahahahahaahah laughing evilly


	4. chapter 4

**_I will be here…for you _**

_By Acuamaine_

* * *

Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen (for now) Aragorn/Legolas (implied for now). 

Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!!

Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**_'s_** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone **is** happy... or are they?

Warning: MPREG, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen would be seen! (In a strange way...)

* * *

chapter 4

A single tear

* * *

The next time I woke up I was alone.... Again! 

The room was dark, the curtains closed, and the windows probably were too. Not a single light was there, and strangely, I was glad for this. Since my head was hurting like hell.

I was tired; my body was weak and aching, including my mind too.

Closing my eyes, I suddenly wanted to weep. Since before me were the shining hall of Mandos, with the mighty Valar. Who was calling my name and promising me peace at last!

I realised, I didn't have a lot of time left, that probably once my child was born I would start to fade away, and go were my spirit would finally be at peace.

But then... what of my child? I cannot leave, leave my child alone to his destiny without parents...

I couldn't go in peace not knowing what would happen to my child!

I was so lost in my thoughts, that at first I didn't hear the muffled sound of voices coming from the room next to mine. It was Aragorn and Arwen's room. I jumped when I first heard Elrond's bombarding and demanding voice shouts.

"How could you ask him something like that?"

I had to wait for several minutes before I could begin too better understand what they were talking about. Though, from Arwen's tone when she answered the question. I could say that she wasn't very pleased.

"I could because that's the only hope for Aragorn to have an heir!"

Now... I understood. They're talking about Arwen's request about my baby. How it hurt to remember the conversation, to find out that she doesn't care about me, and was only happy for me because of her own purpose.

"Did you ever stop to think that perhaps that child is the only thing that binding him to life?"

This time is was Glorfindel that spoke and even he wasn't very happy... I would actually say he is very angry.

"I know that... but what of Aragorn's heir? Have you not thought about it??"

She is beginning to sound pathetic that's for sure. However, I couldn't keep listening not without thinking that she just might be right... and since I'm fading, what better parents could my child have then the royal couple of Gondor?

I slowly started to rise from the bed to exit it, suddenly stopping dead in my tracks when I though I heard Aragorn say, "I will not let you take the child away from him, sister!" but that is impossible! Why would he call Arwen, his sister? She is his wife, not his sister anymore!

Then Elladan and Elrohir voices come next and I thought, maybe I misunderstood their voices for his. Maybe it's my heart trying to fool me with faulty hope.

I stand up on wobbly legs and made my way to the door which separates my room from theirs. The voices again were muffled. It was almost as if they didn't want to disturb me.

My world was spinning before my eyes, but I had to go there, and say what was on my mind. My child needed me, and I will be there for him, I will do everything in my power to protect him.

I push open the door and everyone fell silent. They are all here, Aragorn and his brothers were near the windows, Arwen was seated on the bed with Elrond next to her and Glorfindel is pacing.

"Legolas! What are you doing out of bed??" Aragorn with two long strides was by my side, snaking an arm around my waist and guiding me to a chair.

"I need... to say something." I said and only then I realized how weakened I was. "I... I think she is right!"

A collective gasp made it's way after that. The twins are in front of me in a instant. "You can't say that for a fact!" Elladan taking a hold of my shoulders and look desperately at me.

"Legolas... without the baby...you...you will..." Oh Sweet Elrohir, he couldn't even think of death...

"I'm fading!" I simply said smiling a little taking a deep breath. "I...I know I will be lost to you all, once this child is born! I know what it is to lose someone you love, I know for I saw my mother die in front of me. I've had my father push me away as if I was nothing. I've seen the eyes of elves I knew all my life becoming dull and their breath still forever. I know death, I've seen my comrades die from a Wargs, or an Orcs or even a spider's ambush. And last I saw Boromir die. I've lost two brothers and I'd watched them fade away in grief because of Naneth's death. I know what I'm talking about, I know the pain I'm inflicting on my friends."

I was shocked when Aragorn's arms snaked around me and I felt the dampness of his cheeks against mine.

"You cannot die!!" he says "You cannot leave me! You... you have to fight, you... you promise me you will be stay here with me until the end of my time!"

I can't help but let out a little laugh. I push him and look at him smiling tiredly. It felt so good to have his arms around me, to feel his warmness, the feel the steady beat of his heart. But I know that heart wasn't beating for me. His love would never be mine.

"You are immortal Estel... surely you cannot ask me to stay here, fight my aches till the end of all Arda."

Everything and everyone froze. DAMN MY BIG MOUTH! I wasn't suppose to say that!

"Wha....what??" he says looking at me strangely and I can see that even the twins and Glorfindel are looking at me the same way. Only Elrond is not, probably that because he knows what happened inside that tower and who sired my child.

"Oh... well...I..." I struggled to say something else, to find an explanation for what I said, but nothing come. Surely, Estel didn't understand my statement wholly, but the others did. Even if they didn't know before, they knew now.

"Bless Arda!"

"Oh!"

"Sweet Eru!"

That was the only thing the twins and Glorfindel can say. Elrond strode silently to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come pen neth... you are weary and in need of rest!"

Have I said how much I love that elder? I smiled at him and gladly accept his arm and stood up only for nearly fall again when the room began to spin dangerously. Then Estel was again next to me, steady me, and shaking his head.

"Whatever you said can wait Legolas..." Maybe I was wearier then I first thought, because his voice was softly and sweet, and the way he said my name make my knees becoming weak. "Now I only want you to rest and regain your strength... please, heal up my friend...I...I'm lost without you..."

The last part was said so softly that even if he said it in my ears I would have to push myself hard to understand what he said.

"It's simple to say something like that, then go away faking weakness or illness!" Arwen voice was deep and angrier that I ever heard it before. We turn around to see her, She was standing with her hands on her hips, and her eyes were so full of hatred. .

"Arwen...Legolas really isn't feeling well... drop it!" warned softly Elladan. However, she just ignored the warning.

"Drop it?? How could you ask me to drop it... he...he said... Aragorn is bound to another... to someone who is an immortal... and we perfectly know who he's talking about!"

"Drop it young one..." repeat Glorfindel more heatedly.

"That child is Estel's!!" she practically screamed and I could feel the shivers in my body increase. I can't stand on my own anymore and I'm now leaning heavily on Elrond.

"Please... forgive me..." I murmur softly burying my face in the Elder's chest, trying to block out all the sounds. "Please... please...let me go...please..." I didn't know what I was saying anymore. I keep mumbling keep apologizing, but then Elrond hushed me.

"You've done nothing wrong dear Legolas..."

"He HAD done something wrong Adar!!" Arwen had came near us and her shouting make my head pound even more.

She just keep shouting, arguing with everyone, and the others, except for Aragorn who was standing near us silently and a little shocked, was trying to make her stop.

I couldn't stand and listen to this anymore. Tears in my eyes, I turn around, I didn't care anymore if I was showing weakness or not. I grabbed her by the shoulders, moving quickly for no was able to stop me. "Arwen, I love him, yet I let him marry you. I had decided to let you have my child, to fade away without have to feel guilty about anything." I shouted back, not really realizing what I was doing. "I won't hold you back, I want you, and Estel to be happy! STOP INSULTING ME!!"

"You cheated on me... you made love with my husband!!" she replied afraid of nothing.

"He wasn't your husband at that time... he was in the hands of Sauron... I saved him!!"

"You stolen him from me!!" How could she not understand what her words were doing to me? How could she hate me even when I am letting her have everything I once wanted??

"I haven't married him...you have. He doesn't love me... he loves you!"

Silence fell heavily on the room again. Then something I didn't expect occurred, Estel's voice broke the silence and my world fell again.

"That is were you are wrong Legolas... I don't love her... I love you!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

**Soar**: You are right, he is really in a bad shape (emotionally I mean). He is confused and desperate. Let us hope that he will be well again once this story is finished.

**Losing Grip: **Here you have your answer. However I can say you are right, Legolas would have fled but he was exhausted. Poor thing… thanks for you FB.

**ak-stinger: **Oh… it will be good to see Gimli's reactions. But you have to wait a little more to see it, for…well…let's just say Gimli would be a little busy in the future… And for Glorfindel punctuality, let me say he is where is mean to be… hihihi… wait and see…or better wait and read!

**bradleigh: **Yeah… "oh, Leggy". Me too I want to kill her, but wait a little more and maybe your willingness for murdered her would increase. The twins are there for a precise scope. And for Glorfindel… (hihihi) I can just say he will be there for the ones he loves.

**Purple Yellow Spotted Mon: **Thank you very much! I'm doing my best… thanks.

**Winterlove4: **I just done it… do you like it?

**Eryn** **Galen**Thank you, I will read soon you fic and leave a review. I love too Mpreg fic, and like you I like it only when is Leggy the one pregnant. Thank you for your review.


	5. chapter 5

I will be here...for you

by Acuamaine

_Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen (for now) Aragorn/Legolas (implied for now)._

_Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!!_

_Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**'s** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone is happy… or are they?_

_Chapter Summary: How will Legolas and the others react to Aragorn confession?_

_Warning: MPREG, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen would be seen! (In a strange way…)_

_disclaimers: I don't own anything... they belong to their own creator_

* * *

**Now, you and me… we are "ONE"?**

**chapter 5**

"_That is were you are wrong Legolas… I don't love her… I love you!"_

Ok… now what? Well… yes I know I have to say something, do something… like breath, open my eyes for the matter, but… I can't.

What if: I open my eyes only to find myself in a dream or a nightmare… an illusion… a…a… I don't know.

What I do know is that my heart is beating too fast, my breathing… am I breathing? Yes I know I need to breathe to survive, but I can't seem to get my chest rise and fall. I... I can't move.

"Legolas!"

Oh please go away! I'm having an interesting conversation with my lungs trying to convince them to work again…leave me alone!!

"Legolas!!"

As much as, I like to talk to myself, it seems there's someone shacking me… and I know that voice... It's sounds like Aragorn. Am I right?

"_That is were you are wrong Legolas… I don't love her… I love you!"_

Wait! He said that, didn't he? I'm not a fool! Ohh... damn me, now if I want to find out I have to stop talking to my lungs and breath again, Then open my eyes!!

"For Valar sake Legolas breath!!"

That voice sounds like Elrond, I might be wrong.

I reluctantly opened one eye and looked around. Time seemed to have stopped, I was still standing in front of Aragorn, Elrond was still at my side and no one else had moved saved from Arwen who was nowhere in the room.

"Thank The Valar you are ok!" Glorfindel sighed in relief. The ancient warrior seems to be a hard and inflexible General, but underneath he had a sweet heart. I smiled at him and then turned back to look at Aragorn.

Swallowing hard, I took a step closer to him "Have… correct me if I'm wrong, but did you by chance say something about loving me back?" I surprised myself with how steady and strong my voice sounded.

"I love you Legolas… " He repeated again. I sighed deeply. He came closer to me and put his hands on my shoulders, I looked behind my shoulder at Elrond and nodding to him. Letting him know that I was alright.

Soon the room is empty leaving Aragorn and I alone. Together...

"A...Aragorn…I…"

"Why haven't you said anything before? I thought… I thought you loved someone else, That I never stood a chance with you, that you couldn't possibly love someone like me!"

He thought that... How funny that was exactly the same thing I had thought these last few months. I placed a finger on his lips and right away, he stopped talking.

Smiling I lean forward resting my forehead against his.

"I thought the same thing about you. I though you were in love with Arwen. I thought…"

This time Aragorn silenced me. He brushed his lips against mine, giving me a sweet yet quick kiss. "We have to stop saying: I thought… for now you and I can say: we are TOGETHER!"

I look at him doubtful, so he repeated again. "Legolas, I love you. You love me. We love each other and we are bound with a son on the way… we are…"

I had to stop him, he could say what we wanted to be but we just couldn't be together. He had to accept that. I knew what he was going to say, and I couldn't listen to him.

"You're a married man, a king non the less…" I said quickly before he had the chance to say something else. He shakes his head and smiles gently.

"We are a family… I didn't marry Arwen, I'm bond to you!"

Ok. Please can someone explain to him what that celebration was the other day. That it was his wedding celebration, and he is now married to Arwen Undomiel the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Lady Celebrian.

Yes, I'm bond to him, what I mean is he is not bond, to me.

Maybe I should tell him it's not healthy for a King to go around believing only what his heart tells him.

"Uhm… my dear Estel. Don't you remember the other day… the celebration? All those people around you cheering for you and Arwen… Do you not remember your vow to be bonded to Arwen till the end of your life?"

He laughs. He's laughing at me. That's so not nice of him! How dare he laugh at me, when I try to talk some sense into is head?

"That day…silly elf… was my betrothal party!" He says smiling and tapping me on the head with his index finger "If you have paid more attention…you probably would have noticed the differences…"

Oh… that's will change everything, will it not? Wait… he is still the king. He still needs heirs… Hey, but I'm giving him an heir… so… why I'm still so doubtful?

"Cause you're a strange elf, who is more concern about the well being of everyone save for yourself!"

Did he just answer something that I only thought? I must be really tired, for now I am imagining things… "Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes… you just did…" He chuckles then became serious again. "Legolas… we need to talk."

Oh dear… now what? Everything is so confusing in my head that for now I want only to seat somewhere and sleep for a while.

"I… I need to confess something to you…" he said while he was gently pushing me to sit down on the bed. "I… I…"

Ok, now I was starting to become concern. Everything started feeling like déjà vu which, made me tremble. Since Aragorn had the same look in his eyes that Arwen had. What if: he wants to take my child? But then again… he said he loved me. What if: he said that, only to take my child away?

But… but when I was fading, I told them I would give them my baby… why prolong my suffering?

"Aragorn… you have my child… why, why are you doing this to me?"

I can't help asking, I had to know. I needed to know! I'll admit even to my own ears, I sound like a girl. But... Hey! I'm a pregnant elf that must count something!

"Legolas… you have my love! You and our child would have my unconditioned love! Stop worrying about that!"

Ohh that's better. Yah! Aragorn loves me! Only now, the thought is finally sinking into my head. My heart…Valar help me, my heart is bursting with joy with anew life. I couldn't contain a giggle that escaped from my lips, and couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and press myself against him.

I'm in love. Did you hear? I'm in love! I love him. I love my friend, My brother, My captain; I love King Elessar of Gondor.

"I love you…" I whispered closing my eyes, and breathing deeply. Only then did I realise my soul was again restored and whole. I then realised that the little one is kicking and beaming with life. Right now though, I felt so sleepy that I wanted only to let go and rest for a while.

"I love you too Fair one. But you must stay awake…I have to tell you something."

Oh, right! He has something to say… then speak quickly my beloved, for I don't know for how much longer I will be able to stay awake. Our child is drawing much of my strength for me. I just can't resist it without sleep.

"Legolas, Gondor's people, believe I will marry Arwen. Well… they believe I had already married her…"

My eyes shot open in an instant. Then I wasn't the only one to think the other day was a marriage. Was I?

"Ok, I admit I'm a little lost…care to explain better?"

He sighs and taps my head again, "I already told you, Legolas"

When? What? Why I don't remember??? I shook my head, but nothing seemed ok. I just can't remember him talking to me about that. I must be very tired indeed.

"The other day, that was a betrothal celebration, in your people term. While Gondor's people don't know a lot about elves, we made them believe it was a marriage…"

"Oh…" that was my brilliant comment. I have to say something else, for otherwise I'll seem like an idiot "That's explain a lot. But then… what do you have in mind? You would have to marry her. Would you not?"

"For a matter of fact, I already did. At least for her and my people I did. For you… I'm yours."

"Wait. Arwen believes she is married to you. How could she? She was present at the celebration. I know I wasn't paying attention, but surely she had sensed something amiss!"

"That's simple, like my people don't know about your kin's way, she didn't know about men's ways… so she believes the other day was our wedding in human's standard."

"That's so complicated!" I sighed, leaning into him.. "You are married yet you are not. You love me, yet you cannot let others know… what will you do about it?"

"Hey…" He embraced me tenderly and pressed his lips against my brow "I'm the king here…remember?"

How can I forget about that? Even if he doesn't wear his crown, everyone who looks at him can say he is the King of men! But then…what will he do? Even if he is a king or better THE KING… he just can't just go, and change his spouse from one day to another.

"I will talk to my people. Let them understand what my heart chooses. And why I cannot let you go."

That's explains, what will he going to do... What if his people won't accept it, and let him do what he wants to do?

"If they can't accept you as my spouse, and our child as my heir… then we will go back to Rivendell. I will leave my kingship behind me, and we will simply be two being in love with each other!"

That's not to bad. I've half a mind to hope they will not accept our love. Hey, one can only hope.

"So you will keep us?" I murmured quietly, sighing when he started to massage my back, and showers my face with light kisses.

"Most definitely… I can't live without you…"

"Yes you can… you have half of my soul inside you… you are an immortal now!"

How can I be so stupid? Sometimes I think someone had better stuff my mouth with a sock or something. He says he loves me, he says he is bonded to me…and still doubt his love for me?

"But my heart is yours Legolas… I cannot go on without my heart!"

I look at him and time seems to stop. I see his love shining around him. I see his, caring, soft sweet smile. He loves me. He really does. He has bonded himself to me. Now, here… he has give me his heart, giving me part of his soul…Which now has become Our soul.

We are bonded. We are one. We are…like he said… we are ONE.

Outside the world could end. Outside this room, people could shout, hate, kill…do whatever they wanted. But here... Inside those four walls our love is born. Inside we are both alive, we both love each other.

And then…it begins.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

_Good. Bad. What? Please, let me know if you like it or not. This chapter is what can be called "The calm before the storm" so enjoy the sweetness and all for the next one wont be so… uhm… full of life. __

* * *

_

**Soar: **I'm glad you like it. And for healing Legolas' soul…uhm… I don't know… maybe… I'm sure Aragorn would try!

**Laurenke1:** Thank you, I will try my best to update as soon as I can. I hope this one as well is a good chapter.

**Spanishgoddess86: **I'm so happy you like it! blush thank you so much! I'm curious to know what you think of this one as well…also I can't wait to know what would you think of the next one!

**Ak-stinger: **I'm voting too for her expulsion. But… if I let her out… my story would end all too soon! Let's wait a little more. - Thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like it!

**Bradleigh: **blush Why..thank you! I know for sure that I will kill Arwen even more in the next chapters…so let's wait a little more. Thank you for letting me help with the "Arwen's murderer"…I really appreciate that.

**Losing Grip: **I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Thank you. And don't worry you will find very soon what would happened.

**Shadow41: **Oh my… Thank you so much! I'm actually red as a tomato. I'm updating as much as I can… just wait, I will try my best to finish it very quickly.

**UWish: **Thank you. Knowing that you don't like the genre but still you still like it made me very happy. Thank you!

**Winterlove4: **I really don't know what to say. I'm really happy you like it. Here another chapter. I will try and post soon another one.

**smoothNcreamy: **I hope this chapter explain a little what you were asking me. And don't worry, Aragorn haven't married Arwen, nor he intended to do so in the near future. Well… he doesn't want to marry her ever… so don't worry. There's an explanation for everything. And their fake marriage… well it's one on the list. Btw Thank you, glad you like it.

* * *


	6. chapter 6

**I will be here**

ByAcuamaine

Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!!  
Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**_'s_** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone's happy… or are they?

Chapter Summary: Something bad happened, something Legolas doesn't know and doesn't understand. Can the Mirkwood's prince be well again? Can he save himself from pain?

Warning: MPREG, angst, sad (and probably violence in the late chapter), o and a dark side of Arwen would be seen! (In a strange way…)

ATTENTION PLEASE! If you don't like Slash, please, don't read, if you don't love reading MPREG, SLASH or OCCness... please... don't ruin your day by reading this fic and riun my mood by flaming me or leaving a review asking me to stop writing for I wont go to your fic and make judgment about what your write! I hope you all understand what I'm saying. So please...if you want to leave a comment, please, no FLAME!

* * *

**Heartache!**

It has been weeks since my confession to everyone and since Aragorn and I have confessed our feels for each other and have gotten together so to speak. Now though I must be dreaming. I just saw Arwen Undomiel and Eowyn the shield maiden of Rohan sitting under a tree in one of the small gardens of Gondor and talking like old friend.

I'm not sure where I am. I don't even recall how I got here. That's why I think this to be a dream.

They are talking, and talking and I can hear clearly what they are saying.

"He stole him from me… he's tricked every one, and made them forget about me." Arwen is weeping soundless, hugging her knees to her body. Almost making me feel sorry for her. "I only ask him what I thought was best for Estel, and he didn't give a damn about that." She continued, and I had to restrain myself from marching over to her and hurting her.

Oh, now I'm the one who that doesn't give a damn about Estel's well being. Wasn't I the one that convince Estel to marry her? (well technically they are not really married but…that's not important right now.) Wasn't I the one that her tantrum made feel like shit? Oh no, Arwen is saying that I'M the one that doesn't give a damn!

Was it that bad for me not want to give up my son to her? Was I that selfish for wanting to keep my only child and my only anchor to life? Well...Yes, I must be a regal bastard for being so selfish and unfair!

"Oh Arwen… I never thought he could be so… please tell me, how can we put a stop to his evil?"

Hey… wait a moment! What evil are they talking about, surely Arwen can't think me capable of some this?

"We have to…"

The dream began to fade before my very eyes, and everything became a blur. Someone is shaking me and calling my name…

"Legolas!! Come on lad, wake up!!"

Gimli, my dear friend, he is standing next my bed, and shaking me like a leaf in the wind. I smiled at him while I pulled myself up to lean up against the pillows.

"What can I do for you Gimli, my friend?"

He grumble "Well, wake up for one!" he smiles and patted me lightly on my nearly round belly "Then you can come down with me, since both you and this little one here need to eat something!"

I smiled. Since discovering my condition, Gimli is always mothering me. Even more so then the twins and Elrond. I'm not even going to mention Aragorn, who worst than all of them.

I sighed, Aragorn, Estel… my lover… my king. I've barely seen him during these past weeks, since our confession and reunion he is always away working, in order, to insure that the well being of his people is cared for. Plus he can't come, and retire for the night in my room, but he has to stay with his "Queen". We may have seen each other probably two times at the very best.

"Oh come on lad, no bad thoughts at least not so early in the morning!" I smile at Gimli, trust him to know when I need to stop thinking and live in the real world. He smiles at me, then leaves, promising to save me a seat next to him.

I stood up and went to get dress. I smiled at myself when I caught a glance of myself in the mirror and couldn't help but admire my now slightly round stomach. Most people who don't know about my pregnancy don't even suspect that I could possible be pregnant.

I was nearly ready when someone tapped at my door. Eagerly I went and open it, only to find my continuous nightmare (that dream hasn't been the first one. I've been dreaming about her plotting against me since day one) standing at the door. Arwen smiles at me, apologetically I must say, and enter my room without my permission.

"Oh Legolas… good morning!"

"Good morning to you my lady." I reply instantly on guard. Surely she has something in mind, for her eyes talk about evil, and my mind is screaming about danger. "What can I do for you…Arwen?"

"You have to forgive me Legolas!" she says and strangely, she seems sincere. "For what I ask you to do, it was very selfish of me to ask! Can you forgive me?"

Ok, now what? She hasn't come to me in the past two weeks, every time she saw me she turns around, she keep… but hey, maybe she was only feeling ashamed of herself. How can I not forgive her? She was only doing what she thought was best for Estel's sake.

I smile and stepped closer to her "Oh Arwen, how I longed for this. Yes, how can I not forgive you, my dear sister? How can I begrudge you for loving Estel like you do? No… I can't for I love you greatly and always will!"

That's true, even if I still feel a little uncertainty towards her, I can't help, but loving her with all my heart. For she is like a sister to me. I would give my life for her without thinking twice.

Her eyes become tearful and she lunges for me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh Legolas… I love you too!!"

Well this day wasn't so bad. Finally I can talk again to Arwen, and maybe she could help me see a little more of Estel. Maybe she understands what Aragorn's wants and that he has given his heart to me.

So lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knocking at the door. She did however, and she made me go and open the door.

Faramir was at the door, he had a strange look in his face, and two guards were behind him. I blinked twice and he shyly looks at me.

"Legolas. I'm here for…" his voice it seems is so unsure and little to my ears that something bad must have happened. A shiver ran down my spine.

Arwen is at my side immediately looking at him worried. "Something happened Faramir dear?"

I cringe at the sweetness in her voice. Then turned back to look at the steward. "Yeah, well not so much. A delegation from another realm is in the city, and… they are eating with the king in the hall…"

"Oh…" I smartly say and look at him confused I can't understand how this can be wrong. "Then... why are you here Faramir?"

"Actually I was looking for the queen…"he says and then look back at me "And for you…Legolas!"

Arwen I can understand why he was searching for her, but me? "What can I do for you my friend?" I have to ask too hopefully understand better.

"Legolas… the council…and the king… they… they think it's better if…if you don't show up today for lunch, or for dinner… or during the celebration! And King Elessar says, you must stay in your chamber!"

My eyes become larger than normal. "Why must the counsellors say that? We have to tell them the truth, only because if they can not accept it no one in Minas Thirith well… and truth is, they only accept only because Estel's says he would abdicate if they don't."

Why do the say that now?

My lover, why would he say that? Why doesn't he want me around him?

"They think… you are too weak." He replied to my silent question. "I beg your pardon Legolas, but they ask me to… I beg you to stay in your chamber till the end of the negotiations!"

I feel my knees go weak. I can feel my heart skip a beat or two. I can feel my lungs constricting and my breath becoming agitated. I can't speak, can't think… can't move.

Someone came running into the hall and abruptly turn around giving me a little smile before leaving me alone, with the guards taking post behind my door, and Arwen who is smiling triumphal. "Well Legolas, I have to go, seem they need their **queen** after all!" then she pauses and put an hand on her mouth "Oh…How stupid for me! They need me…not the king's lover!"

She strode away, closing the door after her departure.

I can't believe it. I just can't. For the first time during my pregnancy I'm felt nauseous, and I fled to the bathing chamber and empty out whatever I had last eaten.

I felt so utterly alone.

I felt cold.

I felt the shadow claiming me. My strength, dissipating rapidly.

I'm felt so lost again.

I'm crying, and trembling. I don't know what is happening to me, I don't know what would happen later, tomorrow, when my child was born.

I only know that I'm tired now, and I knew that I couldn't even stand on my own, my chest hurt, my stomach hurt. My head hurt… and my heart seem to have stopped.

I closed my eyes, and rested my throbbing head against the cool surface of the bathtub. I stayed there, and waited.

Time seemed to elude me, and sleep seemed to be mocking me. I was tired, yet I can not sleep. I felt strange, I felt weak, and mostly I felt death.

I was so out of it that I barely felt the blood. I registered only the warmness between my leg, and the dizziness, which was spreading, quickly through my body.

I don't know how much time has past while I stayed there. I didn't care very much, It's strange, I knew I have to do something, that I shouldn't succumb to my destiny so eagerly. I just couldn't help it. I'm drifting away. I'm slipping away from life, and accepting it gladly.

Something happened though. I feel it. I feel the gently brush of something inside of me. I felt my child kick me. It's moving. it's living. And If I'm dying…

I shook myself awake, and on wobbly legs, I stood. I felt the blood now, and knew I had to do something to stop it.

I'm not a healer, and I don't know why I'm bleeding, but I know Elrond or the twins could help me. So I went to the door and push it open. I look tiredly at the guards before me and ask them to go and quickly fetch one of the three elf lords.

They are not very happy about that, but slowly they comply. I went back inside and lay down on my bed. I have to live, if only for my son, then I have to live!

But I was tired, very, very tired. I have to close my eyes, But only for a little while. Only until someone comes for me.

I was loosing consciousness. I felt it slipping away from me, I drifting quickly into a dark void.

I don't know how much time had past, but what I knew was that now I'm surrounded, by three very concerned Noldor elves. Both twins are on the bed next to me, holding my hands and murmuring softly, while their father isn't very far away, and is mixing something probably some herbs.

"Lasse!!" the twins called at the same time. I had to fight my emotion back cause that name was mine when we were very little, when the world was green and beautiful everywhere. At that time I hated it…for it seem so feminine. Now though, It gave me strength.

I smiled, and try to sit up, but I'm so tired and weak that I nearly fell down again. Luckily Elladan caught me and help me up.

"Easy Lasse…" He says holding me up while his brother rearrange the pillows behind me. "You give us a nasty scare!"

"I'm sorry," I said smiling apologetically "I…I had the same scare as you!"

"We know…" smiles Elrohir and pats me on the shoulder, then glances back at his father. "Legolas… why didn't you show up for lunch?"

I looked at him and then at Elrond who's giving me something to drink. Better yet is ordering me to drink. While he was looking at me sternly. I sipped slowly, pondering his question. What can I say? I have a slight idea of what might have happened.

Then for the first time, I don't give a damn about others. I wanted to live for my child now, and maybe even for Estel, but that is to seen…

"I didn't show up, cause some one told me not to!" I said slowly and calmly.

Elrond frowns, nudging Elrohir away, so he could sit next to me. Concerned he asks. "Who? Who said that?"

"Faramir… he said that the council and Aragorn wishes for me to stay inside my room!" I reply looking at him without fear or bother. "They said I was weak and so I need to stay hidden! That's why I can not come!" I'm smiling right now "Oh and someone maybe Arwen asked some guards to keep watch outside my door... so I cannot escape!"

They are horrified I can see that just by looking at them. I'm also, I cannot believe it myself. Then something else crossed my mind. "But… what happened to me? Why…why was there blood?"

"I don't know how Legolas… but you sustained a gash on your thigh, and you are weak for you lack of nourishment." Elrond explained, while stroking my hair softly and smiling warmly at me. "I'm sorry little one, for what my own daughter is doing to you!"

I knew it was true; I could see in his eyes how sorry he was. He must suffer a lot because of what Arwen is doing. Though I don't understand, how she is became so. Elladan and Elrohir are very different from her, they always have, but recently something big has changed.

What...My thoughts go back to something Elrond said. I sustained a gash? When? I can't remember it… I don't remember falling or hurting myself. That's so strange, it's like lifting up a veil which was covering some part of my memory. But… still I couldn't remember it. Oh! It hurts to trying to remember… why is it so difficult?

I was going to ask Elrond this, but someone knocked at the door and slowly came in. It's Glorfindel and after him there's a dishelmed King. I smile politically at him and more warmly at the blond elf.

"Legolas… what's happened?" Estel throw himself towards my bed taking both of my hands in his kissing them softly.

I sighed. How I wanted to shove him away and punch him in the face. Just to calm myself down. It would have given me more satisfaction, but I refrain myself, and gently pry my hands from his.

I lift my eyes to Elrond and he nods his consent, then I turn back to him and calmly I ask, "Why did you order me to stay in my room?"

He looked confused and shifted his gaze to look at the others, then came back to me. "Legolas… you nearly passed out this morning. I ask you to stay here and rest!"

"But…" Oh no…not again. Why do I keep forgetting things? "OOOOOW! It's not fair! Why I keep forgetting things?" I ask especially to Elrond, and he looks back at me concerned.

With everyone lost of words (and I think it's because they know something and don't want to scare me.) Finally, Glorfindel's voice breaks the silence, and he approaches the bed and says something that makes me want to run like hell.

"It's Arwen… she is like her mother… she is doing the same things that she use to do!"

* * *

**Shadow41: **Err... I'm sorry to disappoint you... However I'm glad to have made you happy! Thanks for your review! It make me feel better to know I've helped in improving your mood.

**spanishgoddess86: **Thank you so much! Thought if I have to be sincere, if this chapter is great it's only cause you help me! I'm glad you like it, I wished to make Legolas so unsure for it will serve well for later. Eh eh...you know for sure that Arwen is indeed plotting something. I hope you'll like where this story would end...And yes, the other would surely help Aragorn and Legolas... But wait and see...

**Laurenke1: **I know it's kinda confusing...but you have to see...it's all in Legolas POV, and he doesn't understand very well what it's happening to him. But I will always try and explaing everything.

**bradleigh: **Oh you can say that! And you haven't see everything! Oh the storm is definitely still to come...well actually is coming right now... And yeah I'm sure you can't kill her yet. Let's wait a little more, for I'm sure you will kill her better whe you'll read the next chapter.

**ak-stinger: **Gondor's people are not the problem right now... maybe later! And you certainly are right for Arwen's revenge is noting but evil.

**Eryn Galen: **Thank you. I hope it will keep your expectations!

**chaosgoddess: **Thank you.


	7. chapter 7

**I will be here**

by Acuamaine

_Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen (implied), Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrond_

_Feedback: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!!_

_Summary: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**'s** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone's happy… or are they?_

_Chapter Summary: The past is revealed. Why does Glorfindel know so much of Legolas' condition. And especially how can he knows so much about Arwen way of doing evil to the archer._

_Warning: MPREG, angst, probably violence in the late chapters, and a dark side of Arwen is to be seen! (In a strange way…)_

_Beta reader: the wonderful Lyndi. Thanks my dear! You are so full of help… without you surely I wouldn't know what to do!_

****

**

* * *

**

_chapter 7_

**Another gift of love… **

"_It's Arwen… she is like her mother… she is doing the same things that she use to do!"_

That's what Glorfindel said, and I don't understand what that's supposed to mean?

My head is hurting like hell, from trying to understand what everyone was saying, since they were talking so softly and so low that I could barely hear what they saying.

Aragorn had just left to go talk to Faramir and his councillors. He was so angry when I told him what's happened, he nearly punch the wall, hurting himself. Before he left he told me, he would come later bring me food.

And now I'm feeling alone again. For the others who are talking seriously to one another are excluding me, thinking I'm sleeping and they're taking advantage of the fact.

Angrily I stood up and limped over to them, they are not far from my bed, but in my weakened state it's like a walk from here to Rohan and back again (trust me.)

"What are you all talking about?"

Everyone jumped visibly at the question, not expecting me to be so close and wake. Also because I had moved to where I was without making any sounds.

"What are you doing out of that bed??" Elrond strode quickly to me and led me around back to the bed. I can't help but pout.

"I'm out of THAT bed, cause you are talking away from IT!" I reply trying to struggle when he made me lay back down.

"We are talking away from the bed for a good reason young one!" Glorfindel says, smiling, and sitting on the side of my bed.

I smiled back, because it's impossible not to. When the famous Balrog's slayer gazes at you with that look on his face. It's almost like, a general calmness comes over you, and you then can feel the quietness of the ocean and can almost hear the sweet voices of the elves in Valinor.

After some minutes, which I was slowly starting to fall asleep, I shock myself awake and look at him scolding. "It's not fair!" I grumble and he chuckles.

"Life it's not fair, dear Lasse!" Says Elrohir eagerly sitting down on a chair next to my bed.

"Yep Lasse… you should know that by now!"

I look at Elladan who had just finished his brother's sentence, and smiled at him. They are right, I know life isn't fair. But I also know how life can be full of marvellous thing! Such as love, friendship and strength! Oh lots of marvellous things!

Like a smile on a child's face. That's a sight to behold. Or the shining of a lone star in a cold winter's night. Or the wind murmuring softly at yours ears, whispering of the upcoming spring. Or even, Aragorn naked form before me. That's for sure a sight to behold, but he off limit to anyone but me.

I can't stop a smile forming on my lips. Then turn back my attention to the others and regard them with all my love. I just decided it's important to give love to those you care for, to let them know how much they mean to you.

That's what I regretted most about during the Quest, not having shown to Boromir our affection for him, since we spent most of our time doubting his resists to the ring. But I'm again sidetracking myself from my own purposes. I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at them.

They're confused by my actions and I have to stifle a laugh "So…" I began "What were you talking about?"

Glorfindel sighs and shakes his head sitting once more on the bed to push me down again. He looks behind his back at Elrond and I can see he is smiling warmly at him.

Then the stern look on Elrond's face melt, and also he come near me to sit on the edge. Taking my hand in his he spoke…

"We were talking about something that occurred some time ago… just before the birth of my sons!" The elf lord is smiling at the Twins and I can say Glorfindel had the same smile on his face.

Then everything stops.

I look at the twins and then back at the two elf lords.

I've always felt some kind of connection before, but only now did it occur to me how alike Elladan and Elrohir were to Elrond… and Glorfindel together. That's the difference between them and their sister.

The look on their gazes is like Glorfindel's.

And also they're built. They're smiles. They are like Elrond. True. But they are like Glorfindel too!!

Now I think I'm starting to understand some things. I look up at Elrond and he smiles me back. He knows.

"Yes Legolas, what's you're thinking it's right!"

I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. That felt so right! I've always know there was something between them. And that's just confirmed my suspicions.

I got up again and launch myself to them. Hugging them with all my strength.

I feel their startled gazes on me, and then felt, their strong arms embrace me back. And it feels so right! I felt safe in between their bodies, hold by those two formidable warriors, elf, and beings.

I can hear the twins murmuring it's clear they don't know what's happening. And for now I don't want to think about what they want to tell them. For now I want to stay where I am and feel safe and loved.

"Ada… what's up??" Elladan seems to have enough of our _strange_ behaviour and put a hand to his father's shoulder.

Reluctantly we let go of each other and Elrond turn to look at his sons.

Just then the door opens and my Aragorn, comes in with a tray full of food. He comes directly to the bed after putting the tray on a table. He kneels next the bed and cups my face with one of his giant hand. "How fare you now my beloved?"

"I'm pretty good Estel, though I'm feeling bored and pampered like a child!" I said while a slight pout show in my face. "They won't tell me what they were talking about!"

Sweet Aragorn laughs at my joke. For it was only a joke, the pout and all. However I still want to know what they were talking about, and mostly what Glorfindel meant by that phrase.

"My sons… I have something to tell you… and since you are all four here…" I look strangely at Elrond, for I don't understand what he is saying. Arwen is not here. Or it's again another bad joke of my already confused head?

Glorfindel understand my confusion and the others as well, so he leans and murmurs something softly in Elrond's ear.

The elf lord, looks at me with a warm smile, and pats me on the head. "I'm counting you as my son as well, pen neth!"

That's something that can make my heart weep for joy. But that's not the time. I suspect what Elrond is going to say is far more important than my joy right now!

So I nodded lightly and gestured for him to continue.

"…I have hide this from you for long time. And that's not right! Thought I done so to protect you all…"

I can feel the uncertainty and fears rise up in his heart, and then Glorfindel put his arms around him and gives him his strength, and I can't help but take hold of one of his hand and squeeze a little.

"I love you all my sons! That's not a secret. But…" he can't continue I can feel his pain in what he's trying to say, and understood what he can be possible though.

I stole a glance at Glorfindel and urge him to do something. To take the lead and tell him.

"Elladan, Elrohir." I smiled when he began. "You both know I've always loved you like my own… and always know how your mother have always hated me, and… also you…"

They both nodded slowly as understanding came in their eyes. Yes, we have always know how Lady Celebrian, the sweet and caring elleth whom Elrond have married was sweet and caring to all save for her two sons. And now I know why it was so…

"Many years ago, when I was reborn the choice was put before me… and I decided to stay at your father's side… I did so for selfishness."

"Glorfindel…" says Elrond warningly eyeing him with a frown.

"It's true Elrond, and don't interrupt me. If not I will let you tell the story!"

I grin with my beloved and his brothers at the agitated face of the usually stern Lord. And Glorfindel restart talking.

"I stayed at your father's side, for I loved him. I sworn to protect him, and cherish him as the most important being in all Arda!" he smiles fondly and squeeze the other's elf shoulder with infinite caring. "I still love him and cherish him. And our love... was blessed like Aragorn and Legolas'… we were blessed twice…"

While Glorfindel was talking Elrond gently remove himself from the other's arms and slowly he lift up his robe revealing a thin scar on his abdomen. "That sign will remain forever as reminder of the happiest day of our life…" He looks up at the Twins and smiles tentatively "The day you two were given to us and were born!"

…TBC…

* * *

_Well I hope that explain something. I know it's very short, and that I let you all wait for a long time. I beg your pardon but I fell ill those past days and cannot so much stand out of bed. Let alone write something._

_I hope to update soon next time. And I promise I will answer more of your question in the futures chapter!_

_Have a wonderful year my friends! Let's hope everyone can have is dreams realizes!_

_Loves you all_

_Acua._

**

* * *

Laurenke1: Thank you. I hope you like this one as well!**

**Spanishgoddess86:** I thank you again, you were right of course! That chapter was far much better with your suggestion. I'm sorry to disappoint you and still don't answer your question as to why Arwen is like her mother… I just put there something that might suggest as to why… Hope you like it as well!

**Colombe: **I thank you… and please, don't pouts! Here you go…I send the chapter! Hope you find it interesting as the others. As for life… like I said before those days were dreadful. But now all is better… at last for now!

**Bradleigh: **Oh don't worry, she will indeed receive her right punishment… At last I hope so. What I know for sure is that she will inflict something more… Uhm… well… wait and see.

**Ak-stinger: **Arwen will be even more nasty and evil. Just wait and see! And poor Legolas, he will surely suffer a little more. Let's hope Aragorn would help me. And I will say something of favour of Faramir and Eowyn… they are not entirely helping Arwen. At last not both of them, and surely… well I can say no more, just wait a little longer and everything would be explained!

**Shadow41: **Oh don't worry! I love angst with happy end too… I just can't write something long without a happy end. It's just not right for myself! I thank you so much!!

**Ithillen: **Here you go! I hope this will make things a little more clear to you… and I'm sorry if it's not so! Thank you for the review!!

**Chaosgoddess: **Thank you!

**Bound-to-Evanesce:** Here you go!


	8. chapter 8

**_I will be here_**

ByAcuamaine

Aragorn/Arwen (implied), Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrond

**Chapter:** 8?

**Feedback**: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!

**Summary**: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**_'s_** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone's happy… or are they?

**Warning**: MPREG, angst, probably violence in the later chapters, and a dark side of Arwen is to be seen! (In a strange way…)

**Beta reader**: the wonderful Lyndi. Thanks my dear! You are so full of help… without you surely I wouldn't know what to do!

**Chapter Summary**: Twins reaction to secret revealed, and operation "let Legolas go outside."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A little time for a brotherly love…**_

The last few month of my life have been a blur. Ever since Glorfindel and Elrond's revealed their secret things have change drastically.

The twin ran away early the next morning, leaving only a small note telling the others they were going hunting for some Orcs. It must be very difficult for them. I remember very well how things went that day…

_Flashback…_

_While Glorfindel was talking Elrond gently remove himself from the other's arms and slowly he lift up his robe revealing a thin scar on his abdomen. "This sign will remain forever, as a lasting reminder of the happiest day of our lives…" He looks up at the Twins and smiles tentatively "The day you two were brought into this world and into our lives!"_

_The twins jerked back from the bed and looked confusedly at their parents. It's so strange, I look at them now and keep finding all these small thing that make me see Glorfindel, these small things I didn't see unto now!_

_Instinctively I brought my hands and covered the small bulge… over my belly, and thought about how, I hope my child will be just like my lover. How I hoped he would be handsome like him, smart like him, gentle like him, strong like him…How I would love to have a little version of my lover cuddled up in my arms…_

_I smiled looking up again. I now feel more secure now; I have to confess before I was a little scared about the whole birth subject, for who knows what a male birth will be like? I sure didn't! _

_But now… I have the most experienced healer of all of Arda taking care of myself and my baby, and who also has personal knowledge of what I am going through for he, himself has given birth… I know now not to be afraid. _

_Aragorn takes my hand in his, and I look up to see him smiling. "Meleth… how do you fare?" he asks tenderly and I can see in his eyes that the same fear I once had is now lost. _

_Lifting my hand, I sweetly caress his cheek, "I'm fine now… in fact I think I'm better now than before…"_

_He smiles and leans over my body to capture my lips with his own in a sweet yet passionate kiss, releasing me only when breathing became a factor and he then rested his forehead against mine. "My father will be here with us, he know what you are going through!"_

_I nod seeing his smiling at me still. He leans over again and steals another kiss before turning back to his… our family. The twins aren't in the room anymore and both Elrond and Glorfindel are looking crestfallen. My heart went to them… but also for the twins for I'm sure they are feeling very confused right now. _

"_Ada…" Aragorn says softly, while standing and crossing the distance between my bed and where Elven Lords are standing at the windows looking at something I can't see from my spot on the bed. _

_When Elrond turns around to face the questioning voice of Aragorn. I barely restrain myself from leaping from the bed, and running to him and hugging him right then. He has tears running down his cheeks and the saddest expression I've ever seen on his face. "Elrond…" I whisper but one look at Glorfindel made me desist saying anything more. Words just aren't the best thing in moments like this. _

_I sigh and hugged myself looking around helplessly at the scene before me not knowing what to do and hoping against hope that something will happen soon and make things better from everyone. _

_Estel embraced his father, wrapping him up in his strong arms. Sighing I left the comfort of the bed, and still feeling weak, I stumbled a little while walking the distance between the bed and where the people I consider family stood, and I hugged Glorfindel while cuddling like a small elfling would do into his arms. "Everything will be fine…" I whisper softly but I know everyone in the room can hear me "You'll see… Elladan and Elrohir are only confusing right now, This was a shock for them!"_

"_They hate us…"murmured softly Elrond and Estel has to tighten his grip to preventing him from falling "They hate me… and they are right… I've lie to them!"_

"_No Ada… no, they are not!" says Aragorn kissing his father's brow. "Legolas is right, they are only confusing right now…give them time…"_

"_Yes… meleth, they are right!" Glorfindel tighten his hold on me lifting me up in his arms. and moved us so were in front of his beloved and my mate "We are a family, and the twins are just confused… but they love you, and will not give up your love so quickly!"_

_I smile despite the fact that I hate being carried like an elfling for Elrond lifted his head and lock eyes with Glorfindel, smiling softly and showing sign of belief on his face. "Yeah… our son's will not let us down!"_

_End flashback…_

A couple of days later we found out from a couple of guards that had gotten back from border patrol, that a band of orcs come running around slashing and killing off villages in Ithilien and one of the guards reported that they might have seen the twins heading that way, but they were not sure.

After that no one for two months saw or heard anything from them and everyone close to them started fearing the worst. Which only caused Elrond and Glorfindel to grieve more, but then, like they depart they returned. We were rejoiced the fact that they were alive and not injured, and the fact that they were back. Even if the Twins keep hiding from us all, They were still a little troubled by what theirs fathers had revealed, and unsure on how to act in their presence for that matter.

Today though is the start of my fifth month of pregnancy, and everything is great better than great. Things have been strange but now things seem to be becoming more normal, if that's even possible.

So far what has happened is my beloved keeps coming to spend time with me every night and even sometimes during the day when he has some free time to spend away from his councillor's. Gimli, my dearest friend is always at my side, he has even named himself my bodyguard and won't let me take a simple steps without his presence.

Oh yes Gimli… that's reminds me how he became aware of my condition, and I can't help but laugh.

_Flashback…_

_I was happily secured in between Aragorn's strong arms, when our stout friend burst in and growled at us. _

"_So here's where you are both hiding!" he shouts and strolled near us. I couldn't help but lean as close as possible to Aragorn. Not that I was afraid, far from it… trust me! But he smelled really bad! And the smell of smoke and ale is way too much for my weak stomach._

_I turn around and buried my face into Aragorn's hair. Winding my body tightly around my beloved in the belief that the closer I am to my lover then I wouldn't be able to smell anything but my beloved's scent. _

"_Gimli…"Aragorn warns lightly and I can feel his arms move in a gesture trying to tell our friend to step aside. But oblivious our friend wouldn't take the hint. _

"_Don't look at me like that laddie!" he shouts back and step even closer. And I couldn't take it anymore so I jump down from my beloved's lap and ran across the room and into the bathing chamber. _

"_Legolas!" I heard them cal out for me, but I didn't give a damn and shut the door behind myself. Admittedly throwing up what little I've eaten, and soon after began to feel so dizzy and light-headed that I had to sit on the ground for fear of falling._

_Behind the door I could hear the argument going on between my friend and my overprotective mate. And I started to chuckle._

"_How can you be so… Argh! I can't even find a right word to describe what you are you fool!" That's my Aragorn, when he is concerned and angry he can't even talk let alone lecture someone. _

"_But… is he alright? I mean… the laddie is sick or something? Why did he run away like that?" I have to smile and feel a little guilty for scaring my friend, but at the moment I can't even stand, and I surely didn't want to face Gimli. Let Aragorn deal with him for the moment… I just hope someone less tempered like Elrond will come in and stop them from kill each other._

"_How can I possibly know if he is fine? Don't you see I'm standing outside the damn door with you?"_

_I laugh a little but I'm pretty sure neither of them can hear me. So concern for my well being. If one of them find out I'm sitting here, laughing at their concern… let's say I will probably end up hide for the rest of my eternal life!_

"_Well… if you have been a little more quick you would've been inside with him…"_

"_The nerve you have to say that Gimli! You were on my way! I nearly stepped on you!" _

"_That's your way of thank me for catching you before you fell! What's that… are you becoming weak for sitting to much on your throne?" _

"_My legs were a sleep from having Legolas sitting on them before you came and disturbed us!"_

"_And why, pray tell, was the prissy elf sitting on you like that…?"_

_O-oh… Is he going to tell? I thought smiling even despite the fact that I'm cowardly hiding in a bathing chamber. When I should be standing at my lover's side and helping explain the situation._

"_Well… I don't think I need to give you an explanation… but since you seem to be so curious about it… I will tell you, he was sitting on my legs because, sometimes it's nice just to cuddle with your mate…"_

_Aragorn's voice is so regal that I felt pride grow in my chest and I felt the need to be by his side, in his arms and kiss him until the need of air becomes mandatory. So I stood on wobbly legs, and opened the door and leaped into his arms, nearly falling into his embrace._

_I didn't care if Gimli saw us, I don't care even if the whole damn council saw us right now… I just take his face between my hands and kiss him. I put all my love and passion into that kiss and he answer back with the same determination. _

_When we broke apart we smile each other, breathing slightly hard, and I couldn't help but whisper "I love you…"_

_Seconds later we both jumped out of our skin when Gimli burst out laughing and clapping his hands together, "Finally! It was about time you two stop being Idiots and started seeing how much you obviously love each other!"_

_We blink several time looking at him strangely, and he huffing struggling to explain himself "You both were so clearly in love with the other that you both were so pathetic when you tried to denied it!"_

_I smiled at him and said daringly "Then you must be twice as happy for us… since we are now expecting our first son!"_

_Never, in all my long life have I seen a smile more genuine and bigger than the one he gave us before hugging us with his short, yet forceful arms._

_End Flashback…_

And ever since that day he has become as overprotective as Aragorn… trying never letting me out of his sight if my mate isn't with me or Elrond or Glorfindel. He is even more attentive if Arwen is around, nearly driving me crazy with his fussing over me.

That's exactly what is happening right now. I want to go outside, on my own feet. I want to go into the garden for some fresh air. But he won't help me get away from here, for I'm still under orders to stay in bed.

Now, don't you think, that if I'm well enough and if Arwen isn't near me so she can't hurt the baby or me then everything should be fine? Don't you all think that since I'm a warrior, a prince none the less that I'm capable of handling a simple she-elf… even if said she-elf is a witch!

But Aragorn's orders that I must stay in my room and rest, for I still suffer from weakness and sickness due to my pregnancy. But today…life is great. The sun is shining calling for me as the wind is tempting me to open my door and go riding outside the city into the open field.

And this friend of mine wont let me out! Damn it's so frustrating!

"Listen Gimli my friend… please step aside and let me out, or so help me I will throw you out the windows!" I'm shouting and I know it, but my patience is drawing to an end and I can't stop it!

"Calm down laddie! Angering yourself won't let you go anywhere, but only tired you out or harm your baby!" he smiles at me and pushes me a little to the bed "So why don't you lye down for a while, while I go search for some food?"

"FOOD?" Oh Valar how I want to throttle him right now. But I caught myself in time and tiredly nod my consent. "ok, as you wish…"

He smiles proudly and left the room, sure I would rest while he was gone. He was wrong… I shot on my feet nearly as soon as I heard the click of the door behind him.

I was about to climb out of the window when I heard the door open again. It can't be him again, it's too soon!

"Seem to me that our elfling is misbehaving again!" Snickered a voice I knew very well. Turning around I found Elladan and Elrohir looking at me with smiles plastered on their faces.

"You are right dear brother…" Elrohir, the first that spoken came near me, while Elladan sits on my bed. "You know Lasse, if we were Estel, or our Ada's, you'd be in a lot of trouble!"

I snort and cross my arms across my chest. "I know! Then… what would you do now?"

"Nothing my dear friend!" Elladan jump on his feet and trotted to stand near his brother in front of me. "We can even lend you a hand… what say you?"

My eyes become two size more larger and I look at them hopefully "Really? Do you really mean to help me?"

They both laugh and then nod simultaneously "Yes Gwador…" Say's the oldest twin coming closer to me.

"…we will help you, and then, you will be eternally in our debts!" finish his brother snickering.

I push them hard but couldn't keep a smile from my lips "You are far worse now then when we were Elfling's!"

"Talk for yourself… please!" they said at the same time, and then we laughed heartily. Then I shock my head and turn around to look out of the windows.

"I need the sun, the fresh air and… the freedom!" I sighed and looked back at them, but, even as I say those words I can feel myself growing weak. Estel doesn't want me to go out. It's for a good reason, my health is growing worse every day, and I very well could collapse at anytime.

Elrohir comes close to me and puts an arm around my shoulders, leaning close so his forehead touches mine "We will help you!"

"Ada even gives us his blessing!" smiles Elladan coming up on the other side of me hugging me from his side.

I look at him, shock clearly on my face. "Really? Elrond says I can go out?" I just can't believe it, Ada… err… Elrond, I scold myself: _even If I think him as an Ada I can't refer to him as one! _

However… I was saying… I can't believe he will let me out, for he is the one insisting that I rest every day in bed!

They both laugh and I look at them strangely. I don't remember make a joke. But then Elladan calm a little and shock his head.

"We were not talking about him… we were talking about Glorfindel… our Ada Glorfindel…" he says the last part with so much love that I nearly broke down into tears. "We were only shocked at first…and we retreated from them." he said softly and smiled lost in his thoughts.

"But then… we have always thought at Fin as our second Ada… and it feel right knowing he really is!"

I smiled and hug them both, and my heart rejoices, with love, for all those I have come to love as family. "I'm so happy for you all… may the Valar bless you all always!"

I could see tears forming in their eyes, and as they caught themselves they cough a little to clear the lumps in their throat. I smiled and showed them I was ready to go… but I knew I couldn't go very far by myself, for I was already feeling tired. "So… you were saying Fin gave us his blessing… does he gives us his help?"

"Oh… he surely did…" Smiles Elladan moving away a little and rummaging through my chests for a warm coat "…In fact, he is currently in the dining hall stopping Ada and Estel from coming up here!"

I laugh and Elrohir came before me kneeling, signalling me to climb on his back, like I did so many times when we were little. "Come my brother… you are clearly not well enough for the whole trip…"

I smiled climbing onto his back (It was slightly awkward because of the slight swell of my stomach but we managed) while Elladan covered me with the cloak making sure I wouldn't feel the cold.

They are like brothers for me… they are my brothers, and I'm sure… they feel the same way. I love them so much I will gladly give my life for them…

Today is a beautiful day!

We went to the garden and they helped me sit under a larger tree in a secluded area so no one would bother us.

I look around smelling the air and feeling the sun on my skin while the twins are joking and playing around like children. I regard them with affection and fondness. Yes, they are my brothers, like they Ada's are father's to me.

I lean back against the trunk of the old tree and smiled when I heard the tree's soft murmur and light song that soothe my weariness away.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I felt something… well better say someone, pressing against me. Looking around I found myself face to face with Elrohir who smiling at me strangely, and is pressing his hand against my belly. I had to refrain myself from laughing, when he looked down frowning.

"Why can't I feel him move?" he asks looking sadly at me.

I smiled, "Your Ada says it's still to early for others to feel him move. However he's sleeping right now…so you wouldn't have felt him anyway…"

"You can tell when he's asleep?" Ask Elladan sitting down next to us and pressing his ear next his brother's hand smiling softly and then looking up. "Even if I can't feel it move… I can still listen to his or her heartbeat… it's steady… it must be a strong child!"

"Surely he is! It's Legolas and Aragorn's baby! It'll be the most strong being in all Arda!" Elrohir smiles at me proudly and Elladan grins like a fool pressing a kiss on my brow.

I push them both trying to conceal my emotion and glare at them faking my anger "You are trying to make me weep like a girl, are you not?"

They look at me guilty and then whisper loudly to each other "See Dan… I told you he would discover our attempt!"

"You were right Ro… we must find another way to make him cry!"

And then we all laughed… but our laughter is short lived for we hear the footsteps of someone approaching us quickly and soon Faramir's head comes into view.

I watched him approach, wishing we could hide somewhere else, to find a hole and vanish from view. Since the last time, I had seen him, I had fallen for Arwen's trick. He is trying to make things better and follow only (and always) Aragorn's order (or Elrond's for the matter), regarding my health. And so… I know what he is doing here…

"Here you are…" he says shaking his head and turning around shouting "I found him! He's over here…"

With our Elvish, hearing we can clearly hear who he had shouted for nearing. We heard the shouts from a very angry and concerned King of Gondor with a grumbling and fuming dwarf lord and an equally concerned and (I can assume) angry Elrond at his trail.

I shared a look with the twins knowing full well what will happen now… and my ears are starting to throb right just now… Even with this being a good day, I don't know that after facing those three my day will remaining be as good…

TBC…

* * *

**I'm very sorry for the delay... I just take a relaps in a nasty flu that wont go away... I promise to try and be more quick for the next chapter... but I can't say for certain. Again... I'm sorry! **

**Ithillen: **here you go... I hope this will help some more...

**moonlit-leaf: **Yeah it means that..and also another thing... but I can't tell you right now... let's wait a little more.

**ak-stinger: **Oh my...that's a little too much... but I can't say yet if she knows or not... But I can say you are right regarding something... You've it pretty much close to home-

**bradleigh: **I must thank you! Well I can't think of Glorfindel as the passive one in the couple... But I have to admit it sound me strange of Elrond giving birth to them as well... Well what's done is done...or not?

**Laurenke1: **Thank you..hope you like this one as well!

**spanishgoddess86: **Well well...what more can I say than THANK YOU! YOU ARE THE BEST!

**Piratey Elf: **HEre you go... I'm sorry for the waiting... And you have take one of my favourite part as well... Thank you for the rewiev..I'm glad you like this!

**FlygandeGrisen: **Thank you... and you have yet to see what will arwen do...

**Raku ozzarian princess, Marblez, jen, jcolburn: **Thank you so much!

**Dasai-konomi: **LOL... I won't tell him...don't worry! Glad you like it...


	9. chapter 9

**I will be here**

by Acuamaine

* * *

_**Feedback**: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!_

_**Summary**: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**'s** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone's happy… or are they?_

_**Warning**: MPREG, angst, probably violence in the later chapters, and a dark side of Arwen is to be seen! (In a strange way…)_

_**Beta reader**: the wonderful Lyndi. Thanks my dear! You are so full of help… without you surely I wouldn't know what to do!_

_**Chapter Summary**: Legolas is afraid of the lectures he will surely receive from the people he loves, but will the suddenly appearance of King Thranduil save him… or not…_

* * *

_**When my heart bleeds… **_

* * *

I shared a look with the twins knowing full well what was going happen now… and I felt my ears start throbbing, from the lecture I knew was coming. Although this has been such a good day so far with being able to go outside and spending time with the Twins. That now I think after I finish facing everyone that my day was going to take a turn for the worst.

Elladan leaned over to me whispering softly "Remember dear brother… we will always love you!"

I smiled despite our predicament and chuckled softly "I will keep that in mind… may the Valar look after you…" I reply seriously and we both burst out laughing.

Elrohir, who was near enough to hear us but was paying more attention to everyone that was approaching, kick his brother in the shin and tilted his head, to make us face the approaching crowd.

I had just enough time to: straight myself up and stop laughing, when Gimli's angry voice rumbled "And what…pray tell, are you doing here?"

I grinned and took hold of Elladan's offered hand, In order, to lift myself on my feet. "We were just enjoying the beauty of the afternoon master dwarf… Is something the matter?"

"Something…" he grumbled and stomped until he is standing directly before me. "You… stupid, stubborn prissy elf… you are so …in trouble!"

Trouble? Only trouble? Judging from his expression I consider myself glad not to be dead yet! Plus judging from the looks on the twin's faces, I can say they are probably thinking the same.

"Listen…" I began but a large and strong hand suddenly clamps my mouth shut. Aragorn is standing behind me, and is glaring at his brothers who were being escorted away by their father who is also signalling for Gimli to follow them.

When finally Aragorn turns around to look at me. The argument I had been planing to explain my behaviour vanished. Aragorn looked terrible… I mean… he is pale and his eyes are red, like he has been crying. Was he so concerned that my strong mate actually been reduced to tears?

"Aragorn… I…" but he shushed me again shaking his head and embracing me silently.

"We'll talk later… count on it!" he hissed into my ear. Letting me go he gently, guided me towards the palace. Faramir was on my right and my mate on the left. Behind us I can hear the footstep of… four or five guards acting as our escort.

I sigh… I have done a great wrong! I made my mate not only concerned, but also angry. From the corner of my eyes I can see his firm gaze was strictly ahead of us, his firm jaw set and locked in a way I've seen many times… especially when he had to deal with someone he doesn't like.

Suddenly the thought cross my mind. What if he doesn't like me anymore? I mean… I made him angry, I even make him cry! What right did I have to hope, that he still love me?

A sharp pain stole my breath and only my quick reflexes help me stand upright, for I've grabbed his arm to steady myself.

"Legolas!" he put his arms around my waist, helping me regain my balance. "I told you to stay in our….your room!"

He scolded me, and seeing that I couldn't walk anymore he lifts me up on his arms. I hide my face in his shoulder and weep. I feel so ashamed of myself for crying like a child for this weakness of mine.

I can't believe how shameful I'm acting. And… how much it hurts. I mean, my heart hurts… actually even my back hurts, but that's understandable, because of the child I'm carrying.

But now, my heart his bleeding. For I can't possible survive without Estel's love. I can't live without him. And so I weep, hiding my face in his shoulder without making a sound.

Soon we are inside my room, not our chambers like we usually call them, no… he says that these are MY chambers…

He sits on the bed with me sitting on his lap with my face still buried in his on his shoulder. "Faramir… please, excuse me from attending the council today, but I have some very important matters to attend."

"As you wish my liege… Did you want your dinner served here?" Faramir is always so perfect, so controlled and so… I don't know… caring…

"Yes thank you… And… Faramir… please, post two guards outside the door and two more on the balcony…"

I shudder at those words. So that's what will happen to me, Will I have to stay indoors guarded like a prisoner till the day of my child's birth? Then what will happen?

Well maybe my loved one will put me in jail, or maybe throw me out of his kingdom and banish me… Oh…how much it hurt to think about this? I couldn't help but whimper when he lifts me up and moved me so I was sitting beside him.

I lift my head in order, to make eye contact with him, while trying unsuccessfully to wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry… please… forgive me!"

He still looks angry, but I would see some of the anger fade from his eyes. "Legolas… what you did today… was irresponsible!"

"I… I know… but please, don't … don't throw me away… don't banish me!" I knew I sounded pathetic, but…hey! I'm pregnant! And so tired and scared right now that I don't give a damn about how I'm acting.

"Throw you away?" he seems amused so I took a chance and gazed at him. He was smiling strangely at me and giggled.

That when I started to feel angry! How could him laugh at me… especially since I'm right here feeling so hurt and in a desperate need of his love and forgiveness. "Estel…" I begin again but, like before, he stops me this time placing a finger against my lips.

"Shush… lovely one! And listen to me!" he tenderly stroked my cheek and I felt myself melt into his touch. "Today you've done something really… foolish! And you nearly gave me a heart-attack when I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Shush" he stopped me again "You are in danger Meleth… and no, I will not throw you away! So stop worrying about that, for we have another serious problem at hand right now!"

"If it's my health you need not to worry… the twins were with me, and they even brought a blanket so I would not get cold…"

"That's good to know… but I wasn't talking about that! I mean… yes I was referring to your escape… but not because I think it's dangerous for you to be outside…"

What then, why is he talking like that? I frown and he leans over to kiss me soothingly.

"Let me explain… ok?" I nod and he lifts me up into his arms again. "Today two guard… The ones' that I had assigned to be your safeguard… were found death!"

I gasp and he pulled me closer to him, taking me into a warm embrace "The assassin was after you… I'm pretty sure about it! That's why we were so troubled by your disappearance!"

"But… who could?"

He smiles at me reassuring "I don't know who…but I have my suspicions…"

"Who?" I genuinely ask looking at him for any clue. And he smiles shaking his head.

"You are truly a sweetheart!" I don't know but even if his phrase is a compliment… I can't help but feel insulted. And he seems to have noticed it for he smiles and kiss me on my brow "It's Arwen, have you forget about her hatred for you?"

Arwen? No…it can't be! I mean… I love her like a sister, she is only hurt because her supposed husband is in love with someone else… but she can't wish me death… can she?

I shake my head and take his hand in mine. "No… you must be wrong! Arwen isn't… I mean she wasn't… " Ohh Dammit! "I'm sure she wouldn't hurt me! She is only hurt… that's it!"

"My love… she isn't like how we once knew her… She is a completely different person! Trust me!"

"I do trust you… but…is Arwen who we are talking about!"

I'm trembling. Why can't I stop from feeling betrayed in some way? I lay my hands on top of my belly and tenderly stroke it, feeling the soft beating of my child's heart.

She wouldn't hurt my child… she can't be behind the assassination… she just can't be!

"Hush Meleth… please…calm down!" Aragorn's softly whispered, and I leaned into his embrace once again. I'm capable of hunting Orcs, of kill men without feel the slightest shadow of regret…but I cannot face the fact that Arwen, the one who I call sister, would wish me and my unborn child death…

I just can't…

"Why?... why does she hate me so?" Stupid question, I knew the answer yet… why did I bother to ask? I placed my finger over his lips to prevent him to answer "Don't… It was a stupid question…it's my mind who is running in circle and don't seem to want to stop!"

He grins and nods, then turns serious again. "Now let's talk about what you did today…"

Uh? Why does it seem like the air suddenly became dense? I look apologetically at him glazing at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. "Can't we talk about that… later?"

"No!" a loud voice make me literally jump again into my beloved's lap. Making him laugh along with whom has entered our room.

I stood abruptly looking at the person with disbelieving eyes. Because standing before me was none other then: King Thranduil of Mirkwood… my Adar, in all his regal posture.

I know the name isn't Mirkwood anymore… that it has changed, but… I remember it still as a place full of hate and… small love.

My Adar was smiling with sweet contentment, but I could see behind his eyes what was really going on. What's his mind was planning and what he thinks of me.

Aragorn stood beside me and gave a formal greeting to him, smiling graciously and then… left me with him.

Is this a new form of punishment? Did they plan this to make me understand my mistakes?

I hope not!

Not soon after the door close behind my mate Thranduil's eyes changed too what I'm more accustom to… hatred.

"Ad…Hir Nin… what…what are you doing here?"

In two powerful strides he is near me clasping his powerful hands on my shoulder, shaking me slightly, and snarling furiously "Look at yourself you stupid and pathetic child!"

I jerk at those words but his grip is so forceful that I can't escape. "Why…why are you here?" I repeat fearfully and yet trying to jerk myself back to separate myself from him.

"I'm here because my disgraceful son has done an irreparable damage…like always!" he shouts and I find myself thanking the Valar for the door's thickness so nobody can hear what we are saying. "You have done it! You have finally successful… bringing shame to our family!"

"I… I did not!"

"And what did you call this?" he gestured to my belly with so much ruddiness that I fear he can harm my child in some way. "You have bewitched that Edain! You have stole him from his rightful wife! Are you happy with yourself?"

I can't think…let alone speak… how can he believe this? How can he says these things to me? Me, his son, his heir!

"I… I did not… he loves me…"

"He doesn't love you! How can you be so stupid to believe he could love you! It was his lust that bonds him to you!" he sneer viciously and pushes me roughly. "And now you have conceived him a child!"

"He… he loves me!" I repeated unable to come up with something better. I'm pathetic… I know.

My father doesn't answer me, he simply looks at me with so much venom that I can feel my breath stale in my chest. Then he turns his back on me, and then suddenly turns back around and faces me and spat "Strip!"

"What?" I can't believe he is telling me that. I must be hearing him wrong. However, a suddenly slap on my face and his voice repeating it tells me otherwise.

"I say Strip! And don't make me tell you again… or I will disrobe you myself!"

I look at him. I can only look at him shocked. I can't believe he is doing this to me… I just can't!

"Stupid son of a bitch! Your mother must have been unfaithful to me when she conceived you!" He snaps and turns around again tearing my clothes away, leaving me naked like the day I was born. He used so much force, that I barely able to keep myself upright.

"Those are the colors of my realm!" he says taking hold of what was once were my tunic. "You have no right to wear them… You are no longer a woodelf!"

I gasp at his words and shudder at the thought. I hope he is not doing what I think he is… for I don't know how much I can resist. How much of this I can endure without collapsing.

"You have caused the suffering of one of the most precious elf maidens in all of Arda… You no longer have the right to bare the title of a prince! Yet alone to consider yourself my son!"

"Adar… Adar no… please…"

But he went on mercifulness "You are banished from my realm, you no longer are welcomed there and into my home! Legolas Greenleaf… was never born to me!"

And that was it… I couldn't stand it anymore, so I simply let myself collapse on my knees while he strolled away without stealing a second glance to me.

And so there I stayed… with blood pouring from my lips where he hit me, tears from my eyes for the words he spoken to me, and feeling lost, not knowing where I truly belonged!

My last thought before loosing conscious was of my mother… hoping that perhaps she would have find the strength to forgive my sins in her heart.

* * *

TBC…

**

* * *

**

Hurrys to hide somewhere safe. Well… Uhm… that's it… for now, but! And it's a big BUT… soon I will post the next part "… You heal it with your love".

**Don't kill me…please… I have yet to finish the next part, and I promise… well… what can I promise? Oh yes, to put in a lovely scene between Aragorn and Legolas… and also… that famous lecture our prissy…ehm… lovely "prince" is going to get from Ada Elrond and maybe Gimli.**

**Till next time…**


	10. chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**I will be here**

ByAcuamaine

* * *

_**Pairing**: Aragorn/Arwen (implied), Aragorn/Legolas, Glorfindel/Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Gimli, Faramir, Thranduil._

_**Feedback**: Oh please, if you can I will be thankful to know what you think!_

_**Summary**: After saving Aragorn from Sauron's power. Legolas becomes pregnant with his friend's child. Aragorn doesn't remember his friend**'s** help and thus, doesn't know about the child. He marries Arwen and everyone's happy… or are they?_

_**Warning**: MPREG, angst, probably violence in the later chapters, and a dark side of Arwen is to be seen! (In a strange way…)_

_**Beta reader**: the wonderful Lyndi. Thanks my dear! You are so full of help… without you surely I wouldn't know what to do!_

_**Chapter Summary**: Legolas is afraid of the lectures he will surely receive from his family, but the suddenly appearance of King Thranduil save him… or not…_

* * *

**…You heal it with your love. **

* * *

Slowly I woke up praying to the Valar that the events that took place earlier were just a really bad dream. A bad dream that even could be classified as a nightmare if anything else. However I've learned of late that things are never as you want them to be, but always the opposite and very real. 

Sitting up slowly, still sprawled out on the floor and laying there naked. I began to presume that not much time had past, since it appears that no one had came to check up on me.

I look around and I note with relief that my father… err… my king…Damn! King Thranduil was already gone… but… but the heartache still here… and my breath suddenly seems low that I myself couldn't hear it very well. It's almost like an Orc has decided to play with my lungs and stop them from working properly.

I shut my eyes and quickly open them again when I heard loud footsteps, which would mean, it could be any human or dwarf. I knew it couldn't be Aragorn since he grew up in Rivendell and, and walks like an elf. Plus I knew that no other human was allowed in my room. Then of course the only dwarf that was allowed in my room was Gimli. So I quickly covered myself with a blanket and waited for Gimli to come in.

I don't have to wait long, for now he is, standing over me glaring at me angrily. I groaned to myself for I knew that his speech would not be very pleasant.

Right now I don't know if I'll be able to listen to him criticise me for very long. Because the only thing I want to do right now is curl up in bed and weep. However I felt that I must stay strong I must show them that I'm capable…

But it's so hard. It's so difficult to breath, to hear what he is saying, He must of realise that I'm not listening to him, for now his face it just inches from mine and I can see in his eyes that he as just gotten more angry. And… and I'm scared that he is going to hit me… like…

By the Valar, I still can't believe my own father hit me! He striped me like a whore… and banished me! ME! From his realm… I'm nobody's son… I... I don't even have a place to call home anymore… I need to recompose myself, so I straightened my back and look directly at him, and sincerity starting to make my amend…

But before I could begin, behind him Elrond and Glorfindel entered the room carrying a tray with my favourite food on it… and then I just lose it… I lunge forward and flew into the waiting arms of the Balrog's slayer clutching to him like there's no other safe place in this earth.

"Easy…easy there pen neth!" he whispered gently stroking my hair. I felt his gaze lock with Elrond's in a silent question.

I weep, I'm crying again like a baby, but I just can't stop myself, I can't keep all this pain in my heart anymore. I need to feel safe; I need to feel loved in some way.

That's how my mate found me when he enter the chamber again an hour later. Still weeping and trembling like a leaf in a cold wind. Still enclosed in Glorfindel's embrace.

"What's happening in here?" he asked sounding slightly concerned and maybe angry, and while I felt the need to look at him, and to really see him, but I just couldn't find the strength to simply lift my head from Glorfindel's shoulder.

I could feel him though… he was coming closer to me. After gently taking me from Glorfindel's arms. He wrapped me up in his arms embracing me with his warm loving and caring way. I then felt his heart beating wildly next to my ear and I could also feel our child's, and mine heart beating at the same time.

"What did you say to him!" He shouts angrily pulling me even closer, and more securely towards him. "I told you to be gentle in your lectures!"

"We said nothing!" reply Glorfindel concerned. I could just imagine what was going through his head. How he's probably trying to understand what is the meaning of my pain and discomfort.

"Well… I did say something…" reveal chastised Gimli shifting to one foot to the other. I'm not looking at them… but I can guess just by what is being said and knowing everyone here what is happening. "But… I haven't told him anything we haven't already decided to tell him!"

"What did you say Gimli?" growled Aragorn and Glorfindel moved to stand nearing our dwarf friend.

"What were your exact words…DWARF!" barked the glorious warrior.

"I told him to be more responsible! And then he shut himself off, his eyes became unfocused and… then you come in, and he jump on you!" he explained while taking a step behind.

"What do you mean he shut himself off?" only did I remember Elrond presence, for he hasn't talked until just now. I can hear the sound of his robe rustle when he stood and went to Glorfindel motioning to him to back away and leave Gimli be.

"I mean… "He says and I let out a big sigh making him stop and turn to look at me. "Look at him… and try to talk to him! Damn…is…" he says and then I hear his voice drop and the sound of his sniffing. "Please… help him."

I trembled again and Estel again hugged me tightly. "What happened to you my love… when I let you…" he shifted me a little in his arms, and lift my head to look into my red dimmed eyes. "Was it your father… is it something he said? Did he demand that you go back with him?"

Shocked gasps met his questions. And Elrond is by our side in an instant. "What did you say ion? His father was here?"

Only then do I lift my eyes and turn a little to look at the Elf Lord with sadness. And no more words are needed for he lifted me from Aragorn's arms and rocked me back and forth to lull me a little. "My little one… don't be hurt anymore… no matter what he says… we love you! I WILL Love you always!"

I again broke down and sobbed, but all my tears seemed to be spent and I seem to have no more of them. But his warmth and caring soul is healing me again… soothing my pain and putting me to sleep.

"Sleep my child… sleep now…" he murmur and I struggle a little for I feel his powerful presence inside my head and it felt strange to me.

"I…I don't want to…" I mumbled still sobbing slightly. He then puts a hand on my chest mumbling softly in Quenya. A chant that I can't recognise, and I know how to speak the high language of my people… but I'm so tired that I barely understand what I'm thinking.

I can feel myself falling sleep anyway… and then feel nothing at all… well, I just didn't feel my body anymore.

But I can feel him in my head, whispering words full of love and concern. He bids me to sleep and rest for awhile but I did not… And so I rest here in this strange space, between awareness and slumber. I can hear them… I can feel them… in some way I can still see them.

And that's why I can tell what is happening. Elrond with Aragorn's help pulls the bed covers over me to cover me and keep me warm. He then turns around barking order at everyone.

"Estel… stay here next to him, keep monitoring his condition." That's exactly what my love does. He caresses my hair and every once in a while runs his fingers over my face touching my lips and checks. He then puts a hand on my chest while the other gently takes my wrist, taking note of my pulse.

"Meleth… go and call Thranduil … and you Gimli… please, search for my sons and bid them to come here!" Both Glorfindel and Gimli nod and went to do the task assigned to them. Elrond then turns around again and goes to the other side of the bed placing a hand on my warm forehead.

I didn't realize I was warm until his more cool hand touches my skin. "Calm down pen neth…no harm will come to you and your child… be brave… and remember we will love you no matter what your father says!"

I don't know if he can see me or hear me… but I tried to protest and beg him to release me from this state and not to do anything about what has happened. But even if he heard me, he didn't show it and ignore me.

Soon the door opens up again, and the Twins and Gimli rushed in.

"Ada! Gimli told us what's happened…" says Elladan kneeling next to his brother and caresses my face.

"..How is he?" demand Elrohir coming to stand next to his father on the other side.

"He is well… and you can talk to him, for he is aware of what occurring around him!" Elrond reply and bent down again to lift me a little so I was in a semi-sitting position. "I want him to listen and assist us in what will take place… but I don't want him to be hurt!"

"But… Ada… what did Hir Thranduil say to him?" my Aragorn says, lifting his right hand to stroke my cheek then leaned over and whisper into my ear "I love you Meleth… I love you both…"

"That's I don't know Estel… but we will find out soon enough!" Elrond stood and moved to stand in front of the bed to hide me from whom ever will enter from the door. Then saying, "Though judging from his reaction… I will say that Thranduil King has done another of his big talk!"

"My father always told me not to trust that woodland monarch!" Shout Gimli and I can't help but smile… how much I love my friend… and it once seemed impossible to be friends with a Dwarf!

Then when I finally begin to relax… Glorfindel come back with King Thranduil in tow. And I felt my heart start to beat erratic again.

"Calm down Meleth nin… I'm here… I love you, don't be nervous!" That's my sweet Aragorn… talking to me and gently massaging my temples with his cool hand. "Don't worry sweetheart I'm here with you…" That alone would make me weep for joy, but right now… all my sense are drawn to what is going on…or rather to what will go on between the two Lords in the room.

Elrond stands his ground and Thranduil does the same. The glare at each other for a while, both twins are standing on Elrond's right and Glorfindel and Gimli on his left. Behind my fath…err… Thranduil stood Faramir and I'm surprise to feel even Eowyn's presence next to him.

"So Elrond… have you call me here to take my apology regarding that youngling's action?" finally Thranduil spoke and I can feel everyone in the room tense up.

"No, Thranduil… I did call you here for an apology, but it's not regarding Prince Legolas' action. I demand that apology from you, for your words spoken to him!"

I could hear my father… err I keep forgetting I'm not his son anymore… I mean, Thranduil's growl erupting from within his throat. "He is no longer a Prince… and I will not ask forgiveness for how I treat that little witch slut!"

Glorfindel has to restrain Gimli from assaulting him by grabbing hold of his arms. "Peace Gimli… please…don't do something regrettable! Legolas doesn't want that!"

He sighs and then looks at him bemused "But if someone needs to kick him…that's would be me! Right?"

Glorfindel chuckle then nods, turning to look at the twins whom are restraining each other to do the same thing as Gimli. I smile and relax again, much to Estel's relief.

"How could you wish to defend someone so vile as him?" Thranduil's voice make me cringe again, and again my beloved hands are stroking and caressing my face and hair causing me to relax again.

"For your information your son is not vile or, like you called him before, a witch slut…"Angrily Elrond answered taking a step forward.

But Thranduil stood his ground and sneer at him "He is not my son anymore!"

Oh…how it hurt to listen again to him saying those words. I whimper and this time Aragorn's lips are on my brow soothing me. "Shh Meleth… please… I can't stand to hear you in pain… please…" and what can I do when he says that? Simple… I force myself to calm down again. And I think I was right in doing so…for if I didn't I would have missed Elrond's next words.

"Then I will claim him as my own… for I'll be more than proud to call him my son!"

"How can you say that? He stole your daughter's husband! He bewitched that Edain and then…" he shakes his head and looks venomously at me on the bed. "He must have done something to bewitch the mortal… and since you are a Perenhil… you take it so well! You are …."

I heard a sound that seemed very much like loud "Thoud!" and I heard a small cry of surprise from my father. And that's exactly what happened. Elrond faster then a flash had pounced on Thranduil hitting him.

"Ada!" A chorus of three voices sounded through the room and the twins rush forward to grab their father, while Glorfindel went to see to Thranduil and Gimli just stood incredulous.

"How could you… how could a father say such a thing to his own son, his own child?" I've never hear such hatred coming from Elrond's lips.

Thranduil's eyes flashed dangerously "I can say the same exact thing to you! How could you forget your daughter's pain…?"

"I've not forgotten it! I keep it in mind and it hurts my heart to see her such… But I can't accept her reaction… I can't permit her to behave like that!"

Elrond backed away to stand next to Glorfindel. " I love my daughter… but she has become something I don't recognize anymore!"

"Well… I never loved my son! But I've loved your daughter… so… now you can understand why I can speak like that!" my breath was stolen from my chest again. He… never loved me… he never will… he doesn't' now…

"Breath my love…please… please, I'm here… I'm here with you." Aragorn is shouting next to me. He pushed the pillow beneath my shoulder away making me lie flat on my back. He pushed a lock of hair from my glassy eyes. "Please Legolas… please… stay with me… stay with me, don't leave me… don't leave…" he is begging now and with him I can feel the others near the bed. Well the others minus my father.

Thranduil stood away from the scene, I can feel his eyes on me, while Elrond and Aragorn are trying to save my life, to keep me on Arda while my spirit wishes to fly to the Hall of Waiting.

"Let him go… why do you bother yourself with his pathetic life… if he is so weak that can't accept the reality… he isn't worth of live!"

Those were his latest words before slipping out of the room and out of my life. Well slipping isn't the best term, since Faramir is pointing his sword to his barking orders to his men to take him away.

But…Do I really want to give up? Do I want to give my father that satisfaction? Can I let him win after he hurt me so badly?

"Pen neth… hang on…please, don't leave. I love you… my son, stay with us!" Glorfindel… is it really him? I mean… he called me his son. Can I really leave now after he has just declared his love for me?

"Ion Nin… don't give up! Don't leave, we can't go on without you here… think… think of your baby!" Elrond… I know he is right… but the temptation is so sweet… the darkness feels so welcoming right now.

"You can't leave Legolas… you just can't leave me here without a return match!" ….Gimli… my beloved friend, a brother in soul and arms… Did I really have the courage to leave you behind?

"Lasse… stay with us… your now are our brother even in name… you are an Elrodinion like us… please… you can't just let it slip… you can't go…" Elladan, my trusted friend, and brother…

"…Don't leave… Life just can't be the same without you… Anor will not shine like always… his light will be dull and lost… Arda can't survive for us, without you…" Sweet Elrohir… you, my noble friend and brother…

"Stay with me… please Legolas…" Aragorn's voice is back … it's inside me… and I know… I can't leave him. Not now…or ever! "I'm here with you… don't leave… don't… we have a child to think of… don't leave me… or believe me I will go after you… please!"

That's it! I can't let him die… I promise myself to protect him with everything I have… and even If my decision brings me some pain. No… I will not leave him!

Even if I let myself slip away… can I go on without him? Can I live in the after live without my true mate, The other half of my soul?

And so I fought back the darkness, and then I remember. I remember the hobbits… Gandalf… I remember my Galadrim friend, Haldir and his brother… I remember Erestor and Lindir… even they are with us.

A kick inside me make me smile and even if I haven't forget about it… I remember whom I live for… and I will live for… him, my child… my son!

With all my strength I push open my eyes and tiredly look around at the tired and concerned faces of my family.

"Don't… " Valar… my voice is more like a whisper than other, but I need to talk and tell them something.

"My love… don't talk… save your strength…" Aragorn is weeping showering me with light kisses. "You are back, my heart you came back to me…"

I smile and lift my hand to stroke his check. "Yes… I can't go without you!" a soft cough left my lips but I don't care "We are a family Elessar… we have a son to think of, and me without you is nothing!"

"Meleth… it's me that's nothing without you…" I have to smile again at that, but then I turn to look at the others.

"I can't leave you…" I say and reach to take Elrond's hand in mine. "…I've now an Ada to count on…"

He smiles tearfully and nods. "Yes… that's right… you have me now! I will look after you!"

"And also me!" boomed Glorfindel's voice covering our entranced hands with his larger one. "You are my son also… don't you forget! I will spoil you rotten… and I will spoil that little one inside you!"

I let some tears roll from my eyes and nod happily then look at the twins "What do you think? Are you ready to have another fosterling as a brother?"

They look at each other and then Elladan spoke up "Well…since you pointed that out…"

"If we survive being Estel's brothers…" says Elrohir.

Then together they say "We can manage having you in our family!" we laugh at Estel's outraged look and then I turn to the last person.

Gimli stood behind the twins, tears are running down his cheeks he doesn't do anything to stop them. I smile at him and him back at me. We don't need words we know what is in our heart.

Then I close my eyes again sighing softly "yes… I can't go away…" my soft murmur isn't lost to my mate's ear. He then leans over me kissing me on the forehead again.

"That's right…you can't!" he says and I have to laugh for what I will say next.

"Yes… I can't go… and you know why I can't go?" he shakes his head and motions me to go ahead.

"I've got the best family ever seen… I'll be a fool not to stay and rejoice in their love!"

The twins lost every resolve they had, and jumped on the bed hugging both Estel and me. Making me giggle in delight.

"Ada! What are you doing? " Asks Elladan looking at his fathers. Then Elrohir nod at him and extend his hand to them gently inviting them to join the big family's hug. "Come Father's… you can't stand there and not cuddle our new brother… your new son!"

No others words are needed for as soon as the younger twin said them, both elders are nestled on the bed next to us, encircling us in their strong arms. But… things aren't quite complete. There still something amiss.

But when I look at the now sobbing dwarf I understand I cannot ask him to join us. He doesn't need that, he knows he is my friend and will always be. So he silently trotted away quietly shutting the door behind him.

My Family and I are inside this room. I'm resting comfortable against Estel's strong chest, with Elladan and Elrond at my right and Glorfindel and Elrohir on Estel's left.

Soon… sleep claims us all. And we rest here, in each others arms. And for the first time in my life I felt whole, entirely and without any pain.

But before my mind drift to far into dreamland I hear the soft murmur of Aragorn against my mind, the unique bond that keep us whole melding our soul together. "I will be here… always, and with you!" he says… and I can't say anything other than…

"Me too… I will be here… for you!"

Dreams came and went… and tomorrow, life will start with a new light for me.

Tomorrow is a new day… tomorrow… we will see what life give us.

* * *

TBC?

* * *

_Well my friends… what did you say? Shall I go on? Or do you think it's time I stop write there?_

_I mean… would you like to keep reading this fic, or not?_

_My choice depends on you all..please, let me know what would you like most!_

_Until next time…_

_Acua._

_

* * *

_

_Review chapter 8:_

**spanishgoddess86**: Thank you so much my friend! I left that summary like you writed it...cause it was ok! And I thank you again for your help and the sudgestion you made... Thaaank you so much!

**ak-stinger**: I know I haven't write about how the twins react and what did they say to their father...at last not so much as you hoped. But! I hope you like just the same! I'm glad you like it!

**Laurenke1**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Ithillen**: I thank you for your concern... And I'm very happy to know you find that chapter funny!

**FlygandeGrisen**: ehehe... I'm so very glad you like it and found it funny! Thank you for the review!

**Shadow41**: Aww... thank you so much! Here you go with another one...I just hope you like it like you did with the other... Thanks again!

**UK All The Way**: I must thank you for your comment, I love to know where and how I did wrong. I mean... can you please tell me better where are my mistakes... BTW I like to receive that kind of comment, it make me feel better to know that I did some mistakes and how to made them right. I'm very happy to know that you like my story even if it's not writedin a vergood way! (_also chapter 9_)

_chapter 9:_

**spanishgoddess86**: I don't mind at all... on the contrary I thank you...and if you can post it again... I will thank you even more! Also for you great ideas about this chapter as well... thank you!

**Eldarwen999**: My... you really don't read many Legolas' fic...yet you read mine? I mean..how...why... My my... you really have make my day! THAAANK YOU! and for your question... I really don't know who will hurt him now. But... that dipend if I stop here or not...

**Laurenke1**: here you go... that is what you were waiting for? Or..do you want me to post another chapter as well?

**ak-stinger**: I hope you'd like this chapter and I hope this will satisfy your request for Legolas well being-

**bradleigh**: blush thank you so much! And I think Aragorn knows more that he lets others know...


	11. AN

**I will be here...for you!**

* * *

_Author's note_

* * *

**Hey there guys! I want to say thanks to all of you who leave me a review! You are so nice and all... really thank you all!**

**Also I want to say that I made a sequel to this story and it's called "Adesso insieme e per sempre!" The title is in italian, but the story is not! Trust me!**

**Again, thank you and I hope you will like it as much as you like this one!**

**Acuamaine.**


End file.
